Harem
by vega264
Summary: UA drago est le fils d'un sultan. Pour ses dix-sept ans, il se voit offrir la possibilité d'avoir un harem. slash
1. Default Chapter

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Oui je sais j'ai déjà trois fics en cour mais j'ai pas pu résister ! l'idée m'est venue en m'amusant à me voiler avec une écharpe comme quoi les associations d'idées sont parfois très tordues ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira ! je dois vous avouez que ce genre de thème m'inspire particulièrement donc la suite devrai venir assez rapidement !**

**Chapitre 1 : la vente aux enchères.**

Le prince Drago marchait de long en large, la tête baissé, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il s'ennuyait, c'était une évidence ! Cependant il savait que ses dix-sept ans allaient changer le cour de son existence. Pourquoi ? Mais pour une raison très simple, c'est à cet âge que le sultan offrait à son premier fils un cadeau de choix, un Harem. Le jeune prince s'en réjouissait cela va sans dire car, dès aujourd'hui, il assisterait incognito à sa première vente aux enchères. Il avait droit à dix esclaves Homme ou femme. En effet, la famille royale était sorcière de sang pur depuis des générations et cela avait de nombreux avantages non négligeables, notamment celui d'avoir des enfants sans qu'une femme n'ai à intervenir. Le prince se sachant irrémédiablement attirés par les hommes ne souhaitait être entouré que par eux. Pour lui il était évident qu'il ne désirait pas reproduire l'environnement dans lequel il avait été obligé de vivre jusqu'à ses dix ans. Toutes ces femmes, plus mesquines et dangereuses les unes que les autres ne méritaient à son avis aucune attention de sa part. Il avait suffisamment souffert de leurs innombrables complots pour les mépriser. Cependant, le prince se demandait si il trouverait des esclaves à son goût. La puissance et la richesse de son père lui permettait de s'acheter la perle rare mais rien n'était absolument certain, fallait t'il encore la trouver.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements, l'air préoccupé disparu immédiatement pour laisser place à un visage impassible où la noblesse transparaissait. Tout en lui montrait sa lignée plus que parfaite, de ses cheveux incroyablement blonds qui encadrait un visage d'ange au regard d'acier, à son port altier qu'un corps parfaitement sculpté rendait d'autant plus impressionnant. A dix-sept ans, il semblait déjà en faire vingt et tout le monde au palais le respectait car même s'il était dur et exigeant, il était aussi très juste.

Maître, fit un des vieux eunuques de son père, il est temps d'y aller.

Je vous suis répondit le blond avant de cacher son visage à l'aide d'un turban.

Après deux heures d'un voyage en plein désert, il pénétrèrent enfin dans une ville du bord de mer réputée pour son marché aux esclaves. Le vieux serviteur l'entraîna immédiatement vers la haute ville. C'est là que se trouvait la vente des exceptions, c'est à dire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour quelqu'un d'aussi influent que le fils du sultan. Ils pénétrèrent dans un palais richement décoré. Là, un serviteur les conduisit dans une immense pièce disposé en amphithéâtre. S'étant annoncé comme étant des émissaire du grand sultan Lucius 2, ils furent placé avec égard aux meilleurs loges. Drago était impatient mais n'en montrait rien. Il restait ostensiblement silencieux estimant qu'il n'avait pas à engager la conversation avec un serviteur. Pourtant, il mourait d'envie de savoir comment allait se dérouler la vente.

Pendant ce temps, en coulisse, c'était l'effervescence. Les esclaves qui allaient être vendu étaient baignés puis maquillés et habillés. Chaque propriétaire tentait de rendre son bien le plus attrayant possible de manière à en retirer un bon prix. Cependant, certains esclaves avaient tendance à se montrer réticent et ne coopéraient pas. L'un d'entre eux se montrait même particulièrement désobéissant. Il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser vendre d'autant qu'on venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'on le dévêtirait de manière à ce que tous puisse l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ses ravisseurs lui avaient dit cela d'une manière tellement grivoise que le jeune homme en avait eu la nausée. Cependant, il gardait un avantage puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être malmené si ses ravisseurs voulaient être sûr d'obtenir un bon prix. Pourtant un argument le fit céder en anéantissant toute volonté de rébellion, si jamais il ne se laissait pas vendre, le pirate qui l'avait capturé le donnerai en pâture à son équipage. Les yeux du prisonnier devinrent complètement vides d'émotion et il laissa enfin les serviteur le préparer.

Un grand gong retenti dans la salle de présentation. Immédiatement les comportements des acheteurs se firent plus fébrile et l'on pouvait sentir l'excitation ambiante.

Le président de la vente s'installa et fit signe que la vente pouvait commencer.

Une jeune fille de 18 ans fut emmenée au centre. On la fit tourné sur elle même avant de lui détacher les cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle semblait terrifié. On la dévêtit complètement. Drago qui n'était pas intéressé jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'assemblé qui n'était constitué que d'homme. Presque tous étaient des émissaires qui se chargeaient de trouver ce qu'il y avait de plus beau pour leurs maîtres. A la vue de la jeune fille, les regards se firent lubriques. Puis les enchères grimpèrent. Plusieurs personnes furent ainsi vendues sans que cela intéresse Drago. Puis un jeune homme fut conduit sur le devant de la scène. Il était plutôt beau et le jeune prince put enchérir pour la première fois. Le jeune esclave qui était blond cendré semblait parfaitement soumit ce qui agaça légèrement le prince. Il remporta l'enchère sans trop de difficulté. Ce fut la même chose pour les sept autres esclaves dont il se porta acquéreur.

Le neuvième lui posa un léger problème. Un autre acheteur le voulait et ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. Drago était furieux car il voulait cet homme qui jusque là était le plus intéressant ! Il était châtain et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Son corps était parfaitement sculpté et il semblait y avoir une étincelle de vie dans ce regard à moitié caché. Finalement Drago l'obtint pour un montant de deux cent gallions. Des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres furent ensuite vendues. L'eunuque qui accompagnait Drago en acheta deux pour son maître.

Enfin vint le dernier homme de la vente. Le prince fut immédiatement subjugué. Le jeune homme que l'on entraînait au centre semblait furieux d'être là et le montrait au plus grand damne de ses propriétaires. Apparemment le jeune prisonnier était un noble qui avait été enlevé alors qu'il se promenait. Son port fier et altier confirmait cette thèse. Lorsqu'on voulu le dévêtir, le jeune homme se débattit tant et si bien que quatre personnes durent le tenir pour que son corps puisse être correctement exposé. Les murmures s'étaient accentués dans la salle et tous savaient que le jeune esclave serait difficile à avoir. Drago, lui, était plus que déterminé. Le corps du brun qu'il avait en face de lui était absolument splendide et l'on voyait qu'il était rompu aux exercices physiques en tout genre. Ses yeux vert émeraude flamboyaient montrant ainsi qu'il ne manquait pas de caractère et nombres d'acheteurs étaient sensibles au challenge que cela représentait. Par ailleurs ses origines tendaient à prouver qu'ils avait au moins un minimum d'instruction ce qui semblait intéressant. L'enchère commença alors que le brun continuait de se débattre.

Drago glissa à son serviteur qu'il voulait absolument cet esclave et lui ordonna de l'acheter à n'importe quel prix. Il quitta ensuite la salle et se rendit dans le petit salon qui lui avait été réservé. Là, il se fit servir un thé en attendant la fin de la vente. Dans la salle, c'était une véritable guerre qui était en train de se dérouler pourtant peu à peu des personne abandonnaient l'enchère. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le serviteur du sultan et un autre homme qui fini par renoncer lorsque le serviteur annonça qu'il montait l'enchère à deux mille gallions, une véritable fortune.

Le brun fut adjugé puis conduit dans le salon ou Drago l'attendait. On le poussa sans douceur dans le salon et, se trouvent déséquilibré, il tomba au pied du blond qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son turban. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le brun se trouva confronté à un regard de glace. Pourtant il n'eu pas la force de l'affronter et baissa la tête. Toujours nu, son humiliation était grande. Pourtant, sur un signe du prince, on lui amena des vêtements décents qu'il mit avec plaisir. Une fois que Drago le jugeât près et toujours sans un mot, il fit signe qu'on donne à tous ses esclaves un turban qui les dissimulerait au regard des autres puis, ils se mirent tous en route pour le palais de son père.

**Vous avez aimé ? en tout cas donnez moi votre avis ! bisous à tous**


	2. chapitre 2: premier jour au harem

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Réponses aux reviews : alors je tiens à tous vous remercier car je ne pensais pas avoir 38 reviews pour ce premier chapitre ! Je suis extrêmement touchée ! J'espère pourtant que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas faire de réponse individuelle qui finalement correspondrait au trois quart de ce chapitre. Je ne vais répondre qu'aux questions que l'on m'a posées.

**Intouchable**, je te rassure je n'oublie pas mes autres fic seulement en ce moment je profite de l'inspiration qui vient pour Harem, lol. **Drake miako**, t'inquiète pour les détails, j'en fais mon affaire puisque je pense que ce genre de chose a toujours été un de mes fantasmes, lol. Pour ta fic, j'ai hâte de pouvoir la lire est elle déjà en ligne vu que je passe la semaine a paris sans le net je ne suis au courant que le week-end. Biz. **Tama**, je dois dire n'avoir aucune idée vraiment précise du nombre de mes chapitres. Pour tout te dire je n'ai que la trame des chapitres trois et quatre. Mais bon on va quand même dire une dizaine de chapitres. Quant aux update je vais essayer une fois par semaine mais je ne te promets rien parce que je dois aussi continuer mes autres fics. Bisous. **Crystal**** d'avalon**, c'est vrai que je dis qu'ils sont sorcier et je dois dire que ça m'arrangeait pour permettre justement la relation homosexuelle mais tu as totalement raison c'est pourquoi je me baserai sur la définition de la sorcellerie au 17eme siècle qui ressemblera plus à une grande maîtrise des plantes et des remèdes. **Sahada**, non Harry lui ne peut pas faire de magie. Mais il compensera autrement mais ça tu le découvrira plus tard. Bisous. **L'Anonyme**, pour mes autres fics, ils y a la rançon du pouvoir suivie de à la recherche du temps perdu. J'ai aussi écris proposition indécente et fuck me I am famous (mon seul HP/SS) tu peux les trouver en cliquant sur mon profil. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes celle la. Bisous. **Inouko** et **Lily.B** je dois dire que vous êtes tous les deux dans le vrai et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi, lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Voilà encore merci à tous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car c'est toujours très constructif pour moi ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !

**Chapitre 2 : premier jour au harem**

La route du désert fût plus longue qu'à l'aller car la présence de la caravane augmentait les risques d'attaques contraignant les voyageurs à se protéger et à avancer lentement. En effet, en plus des esclaves, le chargement se composait de nombreux objets rares et précieux. Les goûts luxueux du sultan étaient connus de tous de même que sa cruauté. Drago, qui était entouré d'une garde personnelle constituée de nombreux cavaliers s'amusait à exciter son pur-sang pour le faire galoper en avant de la caravane. Il adorait son cheval Ebène car cet étalon fougueux et caractériel lui donnait du fil à retordre et il prenait un plaisir fou à le mater et lui faire comprendre qui était le maître !

Ils parvinrent aux portes de la ville royale à la tombée de la nuit et bientôt, les murs infranchissables du harem apparurent. Les esclaves regardaient la porte avec appréhension car jamais plus ils ne pourraient ressortir de ce lieu ultra protégé. Si certains semblaient résignés, voire joyeux de ce sort qui leur assurait un avenir relativement confortable, d'autres étaient effrayés par cette vie sans liberté qui s'offrait à eux. Deux yeux verts exprimaient une douleur et une colère sans nom. Il n'était plus rien et on avait eu de cesse de le lui faire comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à n'être qu'un objet. Pourtant, comme tous les autres, il franchi les portes sans broncher. Là, il fut surpris par l'animation qui régnait. Le prince avait disparu et il ne restait que les serviteurs. On conduisit les nouvelles odalisques vers leurs quartiers. Elles seraient pour le moment logées dans le bas harem avec les innombrables servantes. Les plus chanceuses d'entre elles seraient repérées par le sultan qui les ferait alors monter dans le haut harem, là ou se trouvaient les favorites et les femmes du souverain. Pour les esclaves du prince, qui étaient ses premiers hommes, leur sort serait différent. Ils seraient immédiatement placé dans le haut harem du jeune homme et devraient le servir comme il se doit. Ce dernier gardait le droit de renvoyer l'un d'eux lorsqu'il serait lassé. Tous savait ce que signifiait cette sentence et la redoutait car de l'ennui venait la mort. Autant il était possible de passer certaines choses à son favori, autant pour les autres l'erreur ou la rébellion aboutissait à un châtiment généralement proportionnel à la faute mais toujours cruel.

Ils furent conduits au travers de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver dans leur nouvelle demeure. L'endroit qui était relativement grand était organisé autour d'un grand bassin. De nombreux coussins étaient étalés autour de celui-ci accompagné de quelques petites tables basses éparses. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de mosaïques formant de douces arabesques bleues et des colonnes de marbre blanc dissimulaient un vaste couloir qui entourait presque entièrement la pièce. Ce couloir avait différentes attributions : il s'ouvrait sur les chambres des esclaves ainsi que sur un jardin verdoyant. Mais le principal était qu'il menait aux appartements du prince. C'est par là qu'il viendrait choisir l'homme qui aurait le privilège de passer la nuit avec lui.

L'eunuque du grand sultan attribua une chambre à chacun puis se retira laissant les dix esclaves seuls face à leur destin.

Presque immédiatement, des affinités se créèrent, notamment entre ceux qui semblaient ravi d'avoir été acheté. Les trois plus réservés furent vite laissé de côté et se rassemblèrent donc naturellement. Le premier se nommait Seamus Finnigan et était irlandais. Il avait été enlevé alors qu'il était parti à la pêche. D'un caractère relativement joyeux et peu compliqué et d'un physique agréable, le jeune homme semblait avoir sa place dans ce harem. Pourtant, il regrettait amèrement son pays natal et sa liberté perdue. D'autant qu'il avait horreur de l'inaction et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir énormément d'occupations lorsqu'on était enfermé éternellement. Le second se nommait Blaise Zabini et était Italien. Relativement taciturne mais d'un charme incroyable, le jeune homme s'amusait à jouer de son regard de braise lorsqu'on l'avait enlevé avec sa compagne. Ils avaient été séparés et depuis le jeune homme ne souriait plus. Pas qu'il l'ai aimé, non, car c'était un arrangement entre sa famille et celle de la jeune fille, mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su la protéger. Le dernier se nommait Harry Potter et venait d'Angleterre. Ses incroyables yeux verts et son caractère fougueux avaient su séduire le prince. Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir été capturé puis vendu et ses origines nobles et fières n'admettaient pas qu'on lui ôte sa liberté.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se jeta sur son lit puis poussa un grand soupir de désespoir. Comment pourrai t'il passer sa vie ici ? Il l'ignorait. Une unique larme coula lentement le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne l'essuie d'un geste rageur. Il ne se résignerait pas, jamais car la seule chose qui lui restait était son honneur et il se refusait à le perdre.

Le soir arriva trop rapidement au goût de Harry qui du se rendre comme les autres dans la salle principale. Drago viendrait bientôt faire son choix pour la nuit et le jeune brun appréhendait d'être choisi car il ne se sentait absolument pas capable d'assumer le genre de servitude qu'attendait le prince. Lorsque ce dernier paru, tous durent le saluer. Les orientaux s'étaient prosternés au pied du prince pour qui ce type de salut était on ne peu plus normal. Harry, Blaise et Seamus, eux, avaient salué comme les européens qu'ils étaient. Ils s'étaient légèrement incliné, de manière respectueuse compte tenu du rang de la personne qui leur faisait face. Drago eut un regard légèrement amusé en les voyant faire, mais ne dit rien. Les plus choqués furent sans doute les serviteurs qui ne pouvaient admettre un manque de respect aussi flagrant. Cependant, si le maître ne réagissait pas, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire une quelconque réflexion. Drago, lui, avait apprécié ce salut, et tout particulièrement celui de Harry qui était empli de grâce et de noblesse.

Pourtant, le jeune prince ne le choisi pas. Il estimait que le changement était déjà suffisamment grand pour le jeune homme et ne souhaitait pas le braquer. Son choix se portât sur l'homme aux mèches brunes qu'il avait acheté relativement cher. Celui-ci eut un regard victorieux et se laissa conduire fièrement vers la chambre du prince.

Harry senti qu'un immense poids lui était ôté au moment où le choix de Drago se porta sur un autre. Cela lui laissait encore un peu de temps. Mais combien ? Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il devrait à son tour satisfaire les désirs de son maître. Maître… Il se répugnait à dire ce mot qui pourtant correspondait à sa situation. Harry analysait maintenant parfaitement le sentiment qui le dominait actuellement : la frustration !

Et voilà ! Pour le prochain chapitre, vous allez assister à une première **vraie** confrontation entre Harry et Drago ! A bientôt. Je sais que le chapitre est cour mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. chapitre 3: la première confrontation

****

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Réponses aux reviews : encore merci pour toute vos reviews qui m'incitent vraiment a continuer et a updater régulièrement car c'est ultra motivant. Encore cette fois je ne répondrais qu'aux questions mais sachez que j'apprécie vraiment que vous aimiez cette histoire alors encore merci pour tout ! **Anagrammes**, je pense rédiger environ une dizaine de chapitres mais cela reste assez aléatoire et variera en fonction de mon inspiration, lol. Bisous. **Schéhérazade Hel Jasmine**, pour ryry tu vas voir pour le moment c'est pas la joie pour lui mais…, lol. Bisous. **Sahada**, je pense que ça sera avec l'étalon de Dray ce qui va le surprendre, lol. Bisous. Pour ta première question je ne sais pas encore mais je vais dire pas dans le sens propre du terme. Bisous. Vif d'or, oui on va savoir qui est réellement Harry et j'espère que ce sera assez cohérent ! biz. **Agatha Brume**, j'espère que je réponds en partie a tes questions sur Harry, pour ce qui est de Blaise et Seamus c'est parce que je voulais des persos qui existe déjà mais qui ne soient que secondaire. Bisous.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Bonne lecture.****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 3 : la première confrontation.**

****

Trois semaines après l'arrivée des nouveaux esclaves au Harem, seul les trois européens n'avaient pas encore été choisis par Drago qui sentait parfaitement leur reluctance. Les mœurs européennes étaient tellement différentes de celle de son pays qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas imposer un changement aussi radical que celui-ci. Pourtant, le jeune prince ne pu résister bien longtemps à l'attraction incroyable que représentait Harry.

Un soir, alors que tous ses esclaves étaient réunis dans la pièce principale, prosternés ou légèrement inclinés, son geste eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Harry lorsqu'il se vit désigné. Son cœur se mit à battre plus que de raison et son regard se voilât. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il n'avait pas été renseigné sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'intimité de Drago car il ne s'était jamais mélangé aux autres excepté Blaise et Seamus qui n'avaient eux non plus jamais été choisi. Alors que faire, que dire quand il serait dans l'intimité du prince pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas se donner à lui et d'ailleurs aurait il réellement à le faire ?

Il ne pu se poser d'avantage de question car un eunuque l'avait saisi par le bras pour le mener dans une immense salle de bain. Là, il fit comprendre à Harry qu'il devait se dévêtir pour prendre un bain parfumé. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à l'idée qu'on allait le baigner et le parfumer comme on l'aurait fait pour une femme. La seule différence venait du parfum qui était relativement musqué mais bien trop orientale et où la subtilité des grands parfumeurs européens faisait cruellement défaut. C'était exactement comme la mode, les pantalons bouffant qu'il devait porter ici manquaient selon lui de classe et de distinction. Sa noblesse l'avait habitué aux usages vestimentaires très complexes de la cour d'Angleterre et l'absence de son chapeau à plume et de son épée lui ôtait une partie de sa noblesse et ajoutait à l'humiliation qu'il ressentait d'être esclave. Il ne pouvait supporter les regards méprisants du favori en titre de Drago qui n'avait rien de noble et qui n'aurait normalement même pas dû ne serais-ce qu'oser poser le regard sur lui.

Après que Harry soit sorti de son bain, on lui présenta un simple pantalon bouffant en soie verte qui se mariait parfaitement à son regard. Apparemment le prince devait apprécier cette tenue pratique à enlever. On n'avait même pas permit au jeune brun de porter des sous vêtements ce qui l'avait grandement contrarié.

Une fois qu'il eu été décemment préparer selon l'eunuque, il fut conduit dans les appartement de Drago. La chambre où on le laissa était somptueusement décorée avec un goût certain. Les pierres précieuses côtoyaient les plus beaux meubles et les plus belles étoffes. Harry sembla particulièrement impressionné par la taille considérable du lit qui était recouvert de soierie et de coussins semblant tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Absorbé par la contemplation de la chambre, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il sursauta lorsqu'il senti deux bras puissant entourer son torse.

Drago, lui, était vêtu d'une longue djellaba gris perle et d'un pantalon bouffant de la même couleur. Harry se dégagea violement pour se subtiliser à ce contact qui l'horrifiait. Son regard croisa alors celui du jeune prince. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'affronter mais ne réussi pas à ce que sa volonté surpasse celle inflexible de Drago.

Ce dernier, voyant que Harry renonçait cru qu'il pouvait de nouveau tenter une approche. Il se trompait lourdement car le jeune anglais était né pour combattre. Il avait immédiatement remarquer la dague du prince et lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment près, il s'en saisi vivement et le menaça avec en appuyant légèrement l'arme sur la jugulaire du prince. Ses yeux exprimaient tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à l'encontre du prince mais aussi sa frustration du à sa liberté perdue. Drago se raidi mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« -Appui ! fit il doucement. La veine est juste en dessous tu ne peux pas la manquer le provoqua t'il.

« -ne me tentez pas d'avantage… fit Harry qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

« - Je ne cherche pas à te tenter, je t'incite juste à accomplir ce que tu as commencé… Eh bien ? Aurais tu peur ?

« - Non fit Harry dont la voix trahissait un grand trouble..

Pourtant le jeune homme, malgré son hésitation appuya davantage sur la gorge du blond. Une goutte de sang perla et pourtant, le prince restait calme. Harry avait le visage contracté et déformé par la fureur et le ressentiment. Drago comme tous les autres l'ignorait mais il était de très haute lignée, proche de la reine d'Angleterre. Il était le fils du troisième fils de celle-ci et si son nom était Potter, il n'en restait pas moins premier fils du duc de Westminster (je sais j'ai pas trouvé mieux désolé si c'est pas très convaincant). Comment quelqu'un comme lui qui avait été servi toute sa vie pouvait il accepter ce sort ? Il aurait nettement préféré la torture ou la mort mais il ne pouvait pas se suicider car sa religion l'interdisait.

Drago, qui avait perçu une légère inattention du brun, s'esquiva, récupéra la dague et menaça à son tour le jeune noble.

« - vois tu fit il, je devrai te trancher la gorge pour ce que tu viens de faire ! Mais ton courage me plaît ! Seulement tu semble avoir oublié une chose… c'est que tant que tu seras ici, je commanderai et tu obéira sans même chercher à contester !

A ce moment, la puissance qui émanait du prince était telle que Harry ne pu que rester figé. Drago en profita pour le pousser sur le lit. Il commença à l'embrasser légèrement sur tout le corps sans que le jeune homme réagisse. Plutôt que de combattre, il décida de rester passif aux assauts du prince. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier un tel désintérêt. Il avait toujours exigé une participation active car il ne prenait aucun plaisir à violer ses serviteurs. Pour lui, le plaisir devait être partagé et il savait que si il s'obstinait, il braquerait le jeune homme qui se trouvait étendu sous lui. Il se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés puis il l'observa calmement sans rien dire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il questionna le jeune homme qui était resté le visage froid et complètement fermé mais où Drago percevait pourtant très clairement une peur sans nom mais aussi comme de l'indignation

« - qui es tu ?

« - …

« - je t'ai posé une question fit Drago de manière très calme mais ou la légère inflexion de voix montrait l'ordre sous jacent à la question.

Voilà je m'arrête la. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas a me dire si vous trouvez qu'il manque des explication pour que ce soit cohérent car je tacherai d'y remédier. C'est vrai que comme c'est clair dans mon esprit ça peut l'être moins une fois retranscrit. Pour les lecteurs de proposition indécente, a la demande de Loriah qui trouve que l'attente deviens vraiment longue ( je sais Lo mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a atteinte) j'essaierai de mettre le chap. en ligne demain. (J'insiste sur le mot essayer, lol)


	4. Chapitre 4 : opération séduction

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Réponse aux reviews :

Hello à tous ! je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard et aussi à vous remercier pour toute vos merveilleuses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Encore une fois je ne répondrais qu'aux questions car sinon les réponses seraient plus longue que le chapitre.

**Sahada**, je retiens tes idées elles sont super mais Harry n'est pas un sorcier cependant je vais adapter. **Crystal**** d'avalon**, Harry va se rapprocher de blaise et seam cependant il restera une barrière entre eux. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire intervenir d'autre persos, mais c'est à envisager. Bisous. **Mini pouce**, Drago va devoir conquérir Harry et tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chap. **Slythsilver**, tu as tout a fait raison c'est une série que j'ai lu lu lu et relu et qui m'a inspiré. Comme j'aimait beaucoup ce passage j'ai décidé de le mettre a ma sauce. **Ange de un cisme**, kikou tu vas bien ? tu as très bien lu ! Harry ne porte rien d'autre qu'un pantalon bouffant qui a mon goût reste tout de même superflu mais faut que je fasse patienté Dray ! Oui ce sont des moldus même si cependant on voit qq pouvoir qui relève plus de la tradition. **Théalie**, non il ne sont pas dans le monde de la magie et n'ont donc pas de pouvoir. Seul les potions seront présentes car a l'apoque on considérait svt la guérison par les plantes comme de la magie. Après j'ai encore une fois adapté à ma sauce !

Et voilà ! Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui a tardé je le reconnaît ! il est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais ça reste court vu que je n'arrive toujours pas à allonger mes chapitres.

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

« - qui es tu ?

« - …

« - je t'ai posé une question fit Drago de manière très calme mais ou la légère inflexion de voix montrait l'ordre sous jacent à la question.

**Chapitre 4 : opération séduction**

Furieux de se voir obligé de répondre à cet homme qu'il méprisait, Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui et cracha :

« - Qui je suis ! mais c'est très simple ! je suis celui qui feras de ta vie un enfer si tu oses me toucher encore ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois de cette manière !

Les yeux du jeune brun brillaient de toute la colère qu'il contenait de plus en plus difficilement depuis son arrivée.

Drago resta impassible et ne sembla pas touché par ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Il ne le craignait pas le moins du monde et allais le lui faire comprendre petit à petit.

Pour l'instant ; il ne servait à rien de braquer d'avantage le jeune brun, mieux valait tenter de l'amadouer, voir de devenir son ami. Le défi que représentait Harry était particulièrement excitant pour le prince qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout avoir tout de suite. Pourtant, si le blond ne doutait pas de son charme, il craignait tout de même que par esprit de contradiction, Harry reste obstinément insensible et froid en sa compagnie. Il devait donc tout faire pour le séduire. Pour commencer, il devait réussir à le faire parler ce qui à première vue ne semblait vraiment pas gagné. Après avoir laissé délibérément un silence pesant s'abattre sur la pièce, Drago pris la parole.

« - je conçois que tu ne veuille rien me dire soupira t'il légèrement. Cependant il est naturel que je souhaite te connaître ! tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es noble et ça se sent. Pourtant tu t'obstines à m'empêcher de te découvrir ce qui serait pourtant dans ton intérêt ! tu pourrais obtenir beaucoup de chose de moi en gagnant mon estime.

« - Désolé mais je ne tiens pas à gagner votre estime surtout après ce que vous venez de me faire ! laissez moi tranquille c'est tout ce que je vous demande soupira Harry terrassé par la lassitude.

« - Fort bien dans ce cas faisons un marché ! comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser en paix si rapidement, et bien disons que tu me laisses te séduire pendant trois mois et si je n'ai pas réussi à me faire aimer de toi après cela, disons que je ne te dérangerais plus.

Tout le visage de Harry trahissait l'intense réflexion qui se déroulait en lui. Devait il accepter de se laisser séduire par cet homme au risque de n'être que sa chose ou devait t'il refuser et laisser passer son unique chance d'être en paix. D'autant que rien ne permettait a Harry d'être sur que le prince tiendrait vraiment sa promesse ! le jeune brun poussa un soupir résigné mais décida tout de même de tenter d'obtenir plus.

« - J'accepte à la condition que vous me relâchiez si je ne suis pas attiré par vous après ces trois mois.

« - Ne me pousse pas à bout gronda Drago dont les yeux s'étaient plissé légèrement de colère. Rien que le fait que tu te sois refusé a moi aurai pu t'ammener à être fouetté !

« - Et bien qu'attendez vous ? le provoqua Harry.

« - Tu sais, dans cette partie du monde, rien n'est comme en Europe… la torture est un jeu qui s'applique de bien des manières. Rien qu'avec un fouet je peux enduire la lanière de poison et t'arracher des lambeaux de chair ou encore l'enduire d'un narcotique et faire en sorte que tu souffres le moins possible. Méfie toi je pratique très bien les deux et tu ne saura jamais véritablement à quoi t'attendre ! alors profite de ma clémence mais ne cherche pas à trop en obtenir ! tu as beau être un noble dans ton pays, ici tu est et restera un esclave !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître à quel point les paroles de Drago l'avaient atteintes dans sa fierté. Le menacer d'être fouetté et le rabaisser ainsi au même niveau que tous les autres serviteurs de Drago était vraiment très insultant pour lui qui était tout de même un proche de la reine !

Le jeune brun n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Après que Drago ait montré véritablement son pouvoir de châtiment, il ancra son regard dans celui de Harry puis lui proposa le plus naturellement du monde, une promenade dans les jardins du château.

Dépité par tant d'inconstance, le jeune homme acquiesça vaguement puis suivi le prince a travers un véritable labyrinthe de couloir. Si il avait pu entrevoir fugacement la possibilité de s'enfuir, Harry y renonça après cette promenade. Comment sortir de la sans complicité intérieure ? Impossible ou alors complètement fou ! Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient prononcé une parole avant d'arriver enfin au jardin. Là, Harry fut assailli par une profusion d'odeurs toute plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Il ne pu garder un visage impassible devant tant de merveilles qui, si elles étaient voilées par l'obscurité, n'en laissaient pas moins échapper ce qu'elles avaient de plus beau.

Drago observait attentivement les réactions de Harry. Il était vraiment satisfait de la réaction du brun et ne doutait pas une seconde de réussir à séduire le jeune homme avant les trois mois impartis. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix car devoir renoncer à cet homme serait pour lui une véritable torture. Il le désirait de plus en plus violemment et Harry ne devait véritablement son salut qu'à l'incroyable maîtrise qu'avait le prince de lui même. Il était indéniable que le brun ignorait complètement qu'actuellement il donnait une image de lui on ne peu plus désirable. Ses beaux yeux émeraude étaient mis clos et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il humait toute ses merveilleuses odeurs et profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit sans se rendre compte de son entourage. Il se révélait sans le masque qu'il gardait perpétuellement pour se protéger de sa nouvelle condition.

Drago ne pu résister plus longtemps, il se rapprocha doucement et laissa sa main caresser délicatement la joue de son compagnon. Celui-ci repris alors immédiatement conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et se raidi. Drago ôta alors sa main et dit :

« - viens, je vais te faire découvrir la roseraie. Je suis sur qu'elle te plaira autant, si ce n'est d'avantage que ce jasmin.

« - Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? L'interrogea Harry d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son trouble.

« - Pour te séduire. Ne te l'ais-je pas déjà affirmé plus tôt ? fit simplement Drago.

« - Humm humm acquiesça le brun troublé malgré lui.

Etais-ce ce parfum entêtant ou la proximité agréable du prince qui le troublait ainsi ? Il ne saurait le dire. Drago qui attendait ce moment avec impatience n'hésita pas une seconde avant de saisir le jeune homme par le menton pour l'embrasser délicatement. Profondément troublé, Harry répondit doucement à la langue exigent qui avait forcé la passage de sa bouche. Bientôt leur deux corps se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre et les main du prince s'égarèrent sur le corps du brun. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui repris brutalement conscience de ses actes. Il repoussa violement Drago avant de le regarder d'un air complètement affolé et perdu. Puis, son regard se fit de nouveau dur et il exigeât que le prince le ramène. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir de déception avant d'accéder à la demande de son compagnon.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul dans sa chambre qu'Harry réalisa vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. La baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Drago avait été tout bonnement incroyable et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ! il devait se monter fort et intransigeant comme l'exigeait l'éducation très stricte qu'il avait reçu dans sa jeunesse. Etre l'aîné d'une famille noble et proche de la couronne n'avait pas que ses avantages. Le fait de devoir plaire à n'importa qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Lorsqu'il n'avait que dix ans, son père, pour lui forger le caractère, lui avait trouvé un emploi de page dans une grande famille française. Il y avait été déniaisé autant par le mari que par la femme et en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Il s'était promis après cela de ne plus jamais être un vulgaire objet sexuel. Pourtant, ses bonnes résolutions se trouvaient actuellement sérieusement chamboulées par tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines.

Inconscient des pensées noires de Harry, Drago, lui, était en train de prévoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire le lendemain avec son bel esclave brun. D'un signe nonchalant de la main, il appela un serviteur et lui demanda du thé. Une fois servi et après avoir commencé à le déguster, il eut une idée lumineuse : un noble aimait forcément les chevaux !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! bisous à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Reponse aux reviews :**

**Amy keira** : je te remercie et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant, bisous. **Tealie **: c'est vrai qu'il a des progrès a faire mais Harry va se charger de lui apprendre merci pour ta review biz. **Ange de un cisme** : kikou toi ! t'as vu, celui la a été encore plus long a venir mais si tu veux mettre ta menace a exécution pas de problème a une condition : Dans le cachot y aura Severus ? nan parce que la c'est tout de suite oui je veux bien y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours même,lol. Bonne lecture. **Lunenoire**, tu as tout à fait raison ! Harry va lui donner du fil a retordre et Drago va devoir se démener s'il le veux dans son lit ! bonne lecture. **Onarluca** : merci pour ta review c'est super que tu laisses toujours un petit mot ! j'espère que ce chap. te plairas ! **alinemcb54** : je suis contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite qui s'est faite attendre bisous. **Nicolas** : je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé ! je continu lentement mais sûrement ! bisous. **Sahada** : c'est vrai que tes idée sont toujours très intéressante et je dois dire que je garde précieusement ta toute dernière qui me plait beaucoup ! bisous et bonne lecture. **Lily.B** : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! c'est vrai tu as raison ça va un peu vite mais la je tente de ralentir le mouvement en espérant que ça ira. Bisous. **Vert emeraude** : kikou toi ! on est déjà en train de se parler sur msn et tu as déjà lu le début mais bon j'espère que la suite te plairas et que ça te vas niveau longueur même si tu me connais c'est jamais très long, lol. Bisous. **Vif d'or** : c'est vrai que Harry se dévoile et je tarderai pas a le faire avec Drago aussi je suis contente que ça t'ai plu bisous. **Jessy** : si c'est vrai que Harry e été déniaisé a 10 ans comme c'était souvent le cas pour les jeune page a l'époque. J'ai tenu à le mettre dans mon histoire parce que ça m'a marqué. Bisous. **Leviathoune** : si tu aimes les chevaux tu va être servie avec ce chapitre, lol. Oh oui les français sont très méchant mais bon du coup Harry sait plein plein de chose… bisous et bonne lecture. **Minerve** : je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! Drago manque d'un tact élémentaire ! qui a dit que c'est de ma faute ? lol. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ou vont Harry et Dray. Bisous et bonne lecture. **Namasta** : je suis contente que tu aimes ! tu as tout a fait raison, Harry ne sera pas facile a séduire ! Pour ce qui est de Blaise et Seamus, je développerai sur eux plus tard mais ils n'auront pas une place très importante je pense, c'est a voir. Bisous. **Pitchounette** : je sais la suite a été très longue à venir mais bon la voilà enfin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont cour mais que veux tu je n'arrive pas à m'imposer plus long. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Bisous. **Tchaye** : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous et bonne lecture. **Marine Malefoy** : Coucou ma grande ! je sais tu es très impatiente que je mette ce chap. en ligne alors je me dépêche de finir tout ça que j'ai à dire, lol. Alors comme ça tu préfères le jasmin ! remarque je comprend j'adore aussi, lol. Ya une petite note qui te concerne a la fin tu verras ! je suis sur que tu sera ravie, lol. Bisous ma grande et a tout de suite sur msn.

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre ! petite remarque d'une bourde que j'ai faite je dis au début qu'ils sont sorciers et ensuite que ya pas de magie comme dans le vrai Harry Potter alors autant pour moi ! on continu sur la seconde version parce que ça m'arrange mais je comprends pourquoi vous me demandiez. Encore désolé. Bisous a tous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : sortie dans le désert.**

Drago attendait patiemment qu'on lui amène Harry. La nuit avait été courte mais pour une ballade à cheval, mieux valait se lever tôt car la chaleur devenait rapidement écrasante.

Le jeune esclave, lui, inconscient de ce genre de détail matériel, prenait son temps. Il n'était pas pressé de retrouver ce prince qui lui avait fait passer une nuit blanche épouvantable où il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à ce baiser perturbant. C'est donc la mine sombre et en traînent les pieds qu'il se retrouva enfin devant Drago qui ne pu s'empêcher, devant une telle démonstration d'enthousiasme, d'esquisser un sourire amusé : le jeune esclave avait son caractère et cela lui plaisait infiniment.

Se reprenant rapidement, Drago tendit au jeune homme une djellaba blanche avec un keffieh assorti. Le jeune brun s'en saisi suspicieusement sans pour ôtant chercher à mettre cet attirail qu'il jugeait ridicule.

« - met ça ! fit le prince et arrête de douter de tout ! c'est pour te protéger d'une éventuelle tempête de sable !

« - et en quoi le sable est un problème dans ce lieu ? cracha le brun

« - qui a dis que nous resterions au palais ?

« - …

Harry mouché ne dit plus rien et enfila rapidement la tenue que lui avait tendue Drago. Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes furent près, Drago pris la direction des écuries en compagnie de son bel esclave. La Harry se trouve stupéfait devant tant de merveille.

Le prince devait posséder une bonne cinquantaine de chevaux tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres. Pourtant, immédiatement, le regard de Harry fut attiré par un magnifique cheval noir qui semblait plus réticent que les autres. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que c'était celui que montait le prince lors de son arrivée. Il s'approcha doucement de l'étalon, ignorant les piaffements menaçants qu'émettait celui-ci. Là, il planta son regard émeraude dans celui du chaval. Ce dernier restait attentif à ses moindres gestes mais semblait tout de même se calmer laissant Harry se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Drago observait ce curieux manège, attentif à ne pas interrompre l'échange entre l'homme et l'animal. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que son jeune esclave pourrait mater son plus redoutable étalon !

Mais Harry, lui, ne doutait de rien. Il avait tout de même appris a monter des l'age de 4 ans ! Et puis ce cheval lui ressemblait ! Il ne semblait rêver que de liberté.

Lorsqu'Harry se tourna enfin vers Drago, ce fut pour lui demander si il pouvait monter ce cheval.

Drago le lui accorda sans difficulté choisissant à son tour une monture. Le cheval qu'il pris était une jeune jument aussi blanche que le cheval d'Harry était noir. Il l'avait choisi pour sa formidable rapidité. En effet, les deux bêtes pourraient se mesurer sans problème ce qui donnerait du piquant à la journée.

Une fois leurs chevaux prêts, Drago fit signe à Harry de le suivre :

« - je vais te faire découvrir un peu de mon pays nous chevaucherons toute la journée pour atteindre un oasis somptueux ou nous passeront la nuit.

« - Comment ça nous passerons la nuit ! fit Harry relativement peu enthousiaste.

« - Rassure toi je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. Cependant c'est a une journée de cheval d'ici nous n'avons donc pas le choix.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Harry se concentra sur le bonheur qu'il ressentait à être à nouveau sur une monture digne de ce nom. Il suivi donc Drago et son escorte vers la sorti du palais.

« - Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir le prévint Drago ! car sache que je te retrouverais partout et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais me voir vraiment en colère.

Harry grommela légèrement mais ne dit rien. Il savait que le prince avait raison et même si l'idée l'avait effleuré, il y renonça complètement. Après tout il était mieux traité que les autres et ne s'en plaignait pas. Autant que cela continu ainsi !

Une fois les portes franchies, Harry compris l'utilité du turban qui ornait sa tête. Le palais donnait immédiatement sur le désert et le léger vent qui soufflait imposait cette protection. Ils s'élancèrent sur la piste sablonneuse avec un plaisir évident. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils galopèrent en silence profitant de ce moment de liberté. Drago non plus n'était pas véritablement libre au palais et devait faire face à de nombreuses obligations. Cette sortie lui permettait de s'évader quelque temps et de se détendre.

Le jeune homme imposa cependant un arrêt a mis chemin pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer et de s'hydrater dans la minuscule oasis ou la halte avait été décrétée.

Harry descendit de sa monture et le laissa aller. Il avait confiance en elle et savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Drago le regarda faire surpris avant de lui en demander l'explication :

« - voyez vous mon prince fit Harry lorsque j'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de cette bête, nous nous somme compris et je lui ait implicitement demander sa confiance qu'il m'a accorder. Il ne cherchera jamais à fuir en ma présence désormais à moins qu'il se sente en danger.

« - Vous avez un véritable don remarque le blond.

« - Non, je les comprends c'est tout. Et puis je dois avouer avoir eu un véritable maître d'équitation. Il pouvait parler au chevaux et m'a appris certaine de ses technique. J'ai beaucoup aimé mon apprentissage avec lui.

« - Je dois avouer que je trouve cela fascinant fit le prince.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'asseoir à même le sol vite rejoint par Drago. D'un claquement de doigt celui-ci intima qu'il souhaitait qu'une légère collation leur soit servie avant de reprendre la route.

« - appréciez vous cette journée ? interrogeât Drago, le regard plongé dans celui de son compagnon.

« - Je dois avouer que oui fit Harry se demandant s'il pouvait approfondir sa pensée sans froisser le souverain.

Percevant son Hésitation, le blond lui intima de continuer.

« - eh bien je dois avouer fit Harry doucement que si nous avons matériellement tout ce que l'on peut désirer au Harem, il n'en reste pas moins que l'activité principale reste l'oisiveté ! Cela m'est très pénible de passer mes journées à manger, me baigner, et surtout ne rien faire à part lire. J'en viens même à me demander si vous ne souhaiter pas inconsciemment nous voir tous devenir obèse ! ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire.

Drago lui éclata de rire à l'entente de cette supposition

« - Vous souhaitez donc me plaire… fit il en riant.

« - Eventuellement, le provoqua ce dernier. Mais je souhaite avant tout retrouver une occupation saine ! La pratique de l'escrime me manque et heureusement que vous m'avez proposé cette sorti sinon j'aurais littéralement explosé ! Je suis un homme de guerre mon prince et si parce vingt fois plus nombreux que moi, j'ai pu être capturé, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai besoin de bouger !

« - J'ai bien compris ce que vous me dites, cependant je ne peux vous laisser pratique l'escrime avec vos compagnons.

« - Mais…

« - Un Harem est un endroit dangereux c'est bien connu ! si je ne crains pas vos complots, certains de mes esclaves sont capable de tout et ne sont pas de naissance noble comme vous. Ils sont prêts à tout même à tuer et je ne souhaite certainement pas cela.

« - Vous sous estimez les nobles en matière de complots fit Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

« - Certes pas mais je ne crains pas que vous soyez capable vous, de vous abaisser à cela. Je vous propose cependant fit il en voyant l'air dépité de Harry de pratiquer en votre compagnie si bien sûr cela ne vous est pas trop difficile d'avoir à me supporter ajouta le prince avec un sourire ironique.

« - Je serais ravie de me confronter à vous et de vous battre !le provoqua le brun.

« - Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter à cela fini le prince en se levant, ne soyez pas trop sûr de l'emporter ! J'ai été à bonne école moi aussi !

Les deux homme rirent légèrement savourant ce moment de complicité que seule une éducation similaire avait pu leur permettre. Ils se comprenaient mais fallait il encore qu'ils s'apprivoisent.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre je le reconnaît ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Prochain chapitre et pour le plus grand plaisir de marine Malefoy à mon avis vous aurez droit à une petite séquence au hammam ! en attendant j'attend plein de reviews, lol.


	6. Chapter 6: un nouvel échec!

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note de l'auteur : voila un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus vite que prévu, de mon côté en tout cas. J'ai repris les cours et il m'est difficile de conjuguer écriture et devoirs ! en tout cas je ferais de mon mieux tout au long de l'année. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews dans ce chap car il est tard et je dois me lever tôt demain mais sachez qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent à aller plus vite ! alors merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : un nouvel échec.**

Après s'être reposé quelques temps, Drago ordonna que l'on se remette en chemin. Il souhaitait arriver avant que la nuit ne tombe car celle-ci était particulièrement froide dans le désert. Heureusement, Harry qui avait l'habitude des longues chevauchées ne semblait pas particulièrement éprouvé par le rythme soutenu qu'imposait le prince. Enfin, après quatre longues heures ils parvinrent enfin aux portes de la ville. Le jeune esclave fut subjugué par l'étonnante profusion de senteurs et de couleurs qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne cachât pas son émerveillement à Drago qui, satisfait, lui offrit en retour un magnifique sourire ravie.

Chevauchant derrière le prince, légèrement en retrait, ils traversèrent la ville pour se rendre dans un petit palais qui bordait l'oasis. Là, ils laissèrent leurs chevaux et pénétrèrent dans un jardin couvert qui menait aux appartements princier. Harry, lui, ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Si il était passé maître dans l'art de plaire et de faire les meilleures alliances possibles pour atteindre son but, il se trouvait dans le cas présent, à la fois devant un cas d'une simplicité enfantine et d'une complexité désarmante.

Si il écoutait son éducation, il profiterait au maximum de tout ce que pouvait lui offrir Drago de manière à rendre sa condition plus supportable voir même agréable.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais été comme le reste de sa famille : il cultivait certains idéaux qui dénotaient fortement avec ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de lui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, vivre comme il l'entendait sans avoir à plaire. Ne plus jamais devoir vendre son corps ! voilà la seule chose dont il rêvait en réalité. Et maintenant tout était à refaire et ça, il n'en avait plus le courage. Lui qui commençait enfin à compter aux yeux de son monde, n'était de nouveau plus rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire marchandise, certes de race noble, mais souillée par les nombreux parasites qui avaient gravité autour de lui. Le prince n'était guère mieux que les autres mais la situation finalement l'était ! il n'avait absolument plus besoin de se soucier des convenances ! après tout, son nom ici n'était rien alors pourquoi s'en soucier ! c'était décidé ! a moins que Drago n'en vienne subitement à lui plaire, il ne se donnerait pas à lui. Tans pis si cela se retournait contre lui, il se devait d'assumer et de se prendre enfin en main. Il se devait simplement d'être un homme, un vrai, qui n'a pas peur de faire face et qui ne cherche pas à se cacher derrière de trop nombreux faux-semblant.

Drago, qui avait remarqué que le jeune noble était plongé dans ses pensé et avait cessé de le suivre, s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Il lui fit ainsi comprendre qu'il voulait que le brun le suive dans ses appartements. Celui-ci marqua une légère hésitation qui trahissait son angoisse. Pourtant, il obéit malgré tout, presque timidement. Les appartements étaient luxueux comme tout ce au quoi le prince l'avait habitué. Cependant il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait suivre. Le blond qui avait mijoté cela depuis un certain temps avait décidé que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry, il pouvait au moins trouver un prétexte valable pour apprécier une nouvelle fois le corps de rêve de son bel esclave.

Pour cela, il avait décidé de le conduire au hammam. Le prince savait qu'aucun de ses nouveaux esclaves n'avaient eut accès à ce petit plaisir depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il avait décidé d'en laisser la primeur à cet homme qui le troublait tant.

Alors c'était décidé ! ce matin il allait recommencer son petit jeu de séduction et advienne que pourra !

Harry, qui ne se doutait de rien fut perplexe lorsqu'il pénétra dans une première pièce, dépourvue d'artifice, recouverte de mosaïque bleue. Il fut encore plus stupéfait quand Drago commença à se dévêtir sans aucune gêne. Là, le jeune brun fronça les sourcils pour marquer son désaccord.

« - que croyez vous être en train de faire ! demanda t'il sèchement.

« - Je me déshabille fit le prince tranquillement.

« - J'avais remarqué !

« - Eh bien ! qu'attends tu pour en faire autant ? repris le blond

« - Il est hors de question que je me dévêtisse ! vous n'êtes décidément qu'un pervers ! cracha Harry outré !

« - Mais c'est en tout bien tout honneur naturellement ! repris le prince avec un sourire sournois. Après tout nous n'allons QUE prendre un bain !

« - naturellement soupira son esclave après tout c'est tellement plus pratique pour mieux se connaître que de prendre un bain ensemble, nu !

« - ah ? vous aussi vous trouvez ? maintenant trêve de plaisanterie ! veuillez vous dévêtir cher ami !

Face à cette dernière remarque du plus mauvais goût, Harry ne pu qu'obéir : en effet, il n'avait pas manqué de constater que sous le ton plaisant qu'employait le prince, se cachait une bonne dose de menace.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de masquer son intimité autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait véritablement se détendre que lorsque la vapeur le cacherait en grande partie du regard de ce prince pervers.

Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement ! il voulait le brun et il l'aurait ! il laissa tout d'abord Harry se détendre. Il ne parlait pas, le laissant à la plénitude ambiante. Pourtant il le voyait, ses contours rendus flous et pourtant si visible lorsqu'on se rapprochait. Ses paupières closes, symbole de son abandon étaient un appel à la luxure, et ce sexe ! ce sexe qu'il n'avait réellement vu que lors de la vente, ce sexe blanc si calme pour le moment, reposant sue une toison sombre. Comment résister ? Drago ne le savait pas. Ce fut sans doute ce qui guida son premier geste. Sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était glissé près de lui et, d'une main, il effleura délicatement ce sexe si attrayant.

Immédiatement, le jeune esclave ouvrit grand ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Tout son corps s'était raidit, n'osant pas croire ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter car jamais Drago ne l'avait touché de cette manière.

Cet instant d'hésitation, Drago l'interpréta comme une invitation à continuer. Il entrepris donc de continuer lentement son exploration. Ses longs doigts aristocratiques se perdaient dans la toison brune, puis revenait sur le ventre du brun avant de s'attarder sur son sexe qui prenait de belle proportion.

Le regard du blond se voila de désir à cette vue. Alors, n'écoutant que son désir, il se glissa entre les jambes de son esclave et le goûta. Doucement tout d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'appétit. Il se délectait du goût si particulier de son bel esclave lorsqu'il fut enfin récompensé par un gémissement étouffé. Il leva alors son regard pour croiser celui d'émeraude. Ce qu'il y lu fut incroyablement satisfaisant pour son ego démesuré. Le brun, les yeux voilés d'un plaisir triste ne pouvait cacher qu'il appréciait la caresse.

Pourtant, de nombreuse larme coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors, il trouva la force de parler.

« - n…non. Gémit il. Je vous en pris !

Drago lui ne se rendit compte de rien. Plongé dans sa propre satisfaction, il ne se rendait pas compte du trouble de son esclave. C'est ainsi qu'il le mena à la jouissance avant de se libérer a son tour. Le brun, même sans l'avoir touché lui avait apporté satisfaction. ! Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il le possèderai enfin ! alors qu'il se remettait doucement du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, il ne perçu pas le magistral coup de poing que lui infligea harry. Il se retrouva seulement à terre, visiblement sonné, au pied d'un jeune homme brun furieux que la nudité ne gênait absolument plus.

« - je vous interdis de me retoucher ! je vous prévient que je peux être capable du pire comme du meilleur ! A vous de savoir ce que vous voulez vraiment ! si c'est un corps, très bien ! Prenez moi ! jetez moi ensuite si cela vous chante cela m'est véritablement égal j'ai l'habitude, je subi ça depuis mes dix ans.

En entendant cela, Drago plissa légèrement ses yeux d'orage. Que voulait donc dire Harry ?

Il désirait le savoir ! mais en attendant il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, partir ! Retourner au châteaux et ne plus avoir à faire à cet esclave insolent qui l'avait ridiculisé en le frappant ! il ne ferait certes rien pour le moment mais ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le désert nous joue des tours ce qui arrange bien l'auteur ! vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? eh bien il faudra attendre…niark !

En tout qu'a que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience car ils sont déterminants dans l'avancée du récit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**NDA :** kikou à vous tous ! je suis vraiment plus que désolé de mettre un nouveau chapitre si tard ! j'ai vraiment honte de m'être laissée envahir par un monumental accès de flemme ! Heureusement, **ma chère bêta, Sinelune**, a repris les choses en main depuis qu'elle m'a proposée il y a quelques jours de me corriger ! Elle m'a tout bonnement harcelé pour que je m'y mette et voilà ! alors en gros c'est a elle qu'il faut dire merci ! en tout cas moi je le fais ! Gros Bisous ma puce et merci !

Concernant les reviews, je n'ai pas le courage d'y répondre mais je le ferais au fur et à mesure grâce au nouveau système de Pour les anonymes, laissez moi votre mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde. Gros bisous à tous et merci de votre patience !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : tempête dans le désert.**

Après deux jours passés dans l'oasis, Drago, ayant réglé ses affaires, ordonna que l'on prenne le chemin du retour. Sa dispute avec Harry ne lui avait pas donné envie de s'attarder et grand mal lui en prit. En effet, sa colère froide l'empêcha de tenir compte de l'état d'extrême nervosité dans lequel se trouvaient les animaux. Ces derniers avaient les yeux dilatés par la peur. Ils piaffaient sans arrêt et certains même se cabraient, rendant les préparatif du départ très compliqués. La caravane de dromadaires s'ébranla pourtant, précédée par les chevaux du prince et de son esclave à qui il avait fait l'honneur d'offrir une monture digne de lui. Personne ne comprit dans le comportement fébrile des animaux les signes annonciateurs d'une tempête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à mi-chemin que Drago fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Harry, lui, gardait un air obstinément renfrogné qui ne le quitta que pour être remplacé par la peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui se préparait.

Le vent commençait à se déchaîner par bourrasques, créant des tourbillons de sables qui piquaient atrocement les yeux, malgré leurs keffiehs qui les protégeaient un peu. Le bruit était incroyablement fort, leur donnant l'impression d'être seuls au monde, perdus dans l'immensité du désert.

Drago dû se résoudre à donner l'ordre de monter un campement. Ses serviteurs s'activèrent alors pour monter les nombreuses tentes sous le regard ombrageux du jeune prince. Harry, lui, lança un regard méprisant au blond avant de mettre pied à terre pour aider les autres. Même s'il était de race noble, il avait toujours eu à cœur de participer aux taches, même les plus rebutantes, lorsque la sécurité de tous était en jeu.

La tempête semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus et cette espèce de petit blanc bec ne paraissait toujours pas décidé à descendre de son canasson pour aider à monter la tente grand luxe qui allait l'abriter ! Cela mettait véritablement le brun dans un état de rage sans nom. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Son éducation militaire stricte lui avait appris à obéir aux ordres. De ce fait, il savait aussi qu'il était très dangereux d'émettre la moindre critique en public. Il se retint donc, sous l'œil légèrement moqueur de Drago qui avait bien remarqué sa frustration. Pourtant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que pour le brun, ce n'était que partie remise et, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il saurait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute. Après tout, la vengeance n'était-elle pas un plat qui se mangeait froid ?

Lorsque le campement fut enfin installé, Drago consentit enfin à descendre de sa monture pour rejoindre sa tente. Le sol de celle-ci avait été recouvert de tapis moelleux. Un bureau et une couche faite de nombreux coussins complétaient l'aménagement que le prince jugeait spartiate.

Harry, lui, avait été conduit sous un autre abri. Cependant, il n'y resta pas. Le prince venait juste de le faire demander dans sa tente. Pinçant légèrement les lèvres en signe de mécontentement, il suivit l'eunuque en silence sans broncher lorsque le sable vint fouetter son visage qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Il fut introduit quelques minutes plus tard dans la tente princière.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tente, il ne fut pas surpris par la richesse de l'endroit. Souvent, lors des campagnes militaire, dans son pays mais aussi en France où il avait vécu, les nobles proches de la famille royale rivalisaient dans la richesse de leur équipement. Lui-même avait déjà eu d'aussi luxueux équipements.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Drago l'observait avec un petit sourire ironique.

Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Cela m'indiffère, fit Harry en levant sur le prince un regard glacial et méprisant. J'ai déjà eu le même type d'équipement. N'oubliez pas que tout le luxe que vous pourriez vouloir mettre en avant ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas comme certains des esclaves qui composent votre Harem et qui se roulaient peut-être dans le fumier avant que vous ne les sortiez de leur misère ! S'ils dormaient dans la boue, cracha-t-il, c'était loin d'être mon cas !

Drago ne répondit rien à la tirade de son esclave préféré. Il aimait vraiment son caractère impulsif et toujours sur la défensive. Le séduire était devenu un challenge extrèmement intéressant. Par ailleurs, Drago était quelqu'un de cultivé, et il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire Harry. Certains de ses esclaves n'étaient doués que dans un lit !

Avec Harry, c'était différent ! Le jeune homme était un peu comme lui, le même type d'éducation.

A l'extérieur, le vent se déchaînait de plus en plus, faisant claquer les parois de la tente.

Le jeune esclave observa ce phénomène d'un air inquiet.

Tu ne crains rien, le rassura Drago.

Pourquoi ? ironisa son compagnon, parce que je suis en votre compagnie !

Peut-être… souri le prince. Mais peut être aussi parce que cette tente est très solidement ancrée au sol et que nous avons parfaitement l'habitude de ce genre de situations ?

Si Harry ne répondit pas, son attitude entière, elle, changeât du tout au tout. Il sembla immédiatement moins crispé. La peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de passer la nuit au milieu du désert en pleine tempête de sable l'avait complètement quitté. Il ne ressentait désormais que de nervosité parce qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit avec le prince et que cela ne l'enchantait pas.

Ce dernier s'en rendit parfaitement compte mais, contrairement aux autres fois, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter les innombrables remarques désobligeantes que ne manquerait pas de lui lancer son bel adonis brun.

Il ne rêvait plus que de réussir enfin à posséder ce corps à la musculature parfaite qu'il avait acquit de haute lutte. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu de refus et cela le frustrait de plus en plus.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, Harry observait discrètement son « seigneur et maître ». Tsss il n'était à personne et il le montrerait bien à ce petit blond prétentieux ! Il avait décidé de changer de stratégie et de se ressaisir ! L'ennui commençait à le gagner dans ce Harem et ce malgré les efforts de Drago ! Or, il est bien connu que rien n'est plus mauvais qu'un noble qui s'ennuie. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire en se souvenant de cette maxime qu'avait l'habitude de prononcer son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vivait encore au palais de la reine. Or, Harry, pour remédier à cet état vraiment dérangeant décida qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de provoquer le prince. Après tout, Dieu seul savait combien de temps ils devraient passer sous cette tente avant que cette fichue tempête de sable ne se décide enfin à se calmer !

Alors, les piques commencèrent à fuser, mettant à rude épreuve la patience d'un Drago complètement excédé. A bout, le prince gifla Harry avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder froidement :

Cette fois s'en est trop ! Je veux bien être tolérant mais il y a des limites ! Je te préviens que si tu continues ainsi, quelques soient nos accords et ma volonté de te séduire, tu paieras très cher ton insolence ! Maintenant, j'exige que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me provoques ainsi ! termina-t-il en se calmant légèrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme lui faisant face…

Ce qu'il y a, cracha-t-il, mais c'est fort simple ! D'une part, je me dégoûte pour ce que vous m'avez fait ! D'autre part, j'en ai assez de cette inactivité ! J'ai besoin de bouger vraiment physiquement, de me battre !

Si tu acceptait mes avances, tu t'ennuierais nettement moins… fit-t-il en effleurant la joue de son esclave qui se dégagea violemment.

Cependant, le blond ne se démonta pas et avec un grand sourire, il lui proposa un duel à l'épée.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser de l'homme qui l'avait acheté si ce n'est peut être qu'il était profondément lunatique.

Décidant de ne pas laisser passer sa chance de se défouler vraiment, il se saisit de l'arme et se mit en garde après avoir ôté sa djellaba. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon ample ce qui était parfait pour un entraînement. Drago, qui l'avait imité attaqua le premier. Ce fut dès lors une véritable succession de coup, tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Les deux hommes, rompus aux armes semblaient être en osmose. Leurs coups parfaitement ajustés les rendaient complices. La sueur faisait briller leurs corps. Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Mais l'instant magique fut brisé par l'entrée d'un serviteur apportant du thé à la menthe. Les deux hommes baissèrent leur garde à contre cœur pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route, le respect de l'autre se lisant enfin dans leurs yeux encore brillants de toute l'excitation apportée par le combat.

Alors ça vous a plu ? oui, non, en tout cas laissez moi une review ! gros bisous à tout et à la prochaine fois ! je tacherai de faire un peu plus vite parce que je tiens a la vie moi ! lol !


	8. Chapter 8: souffrance

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **M**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

Note de Sinelune : je voulais moi aussi vous faire part de mes remerciements pour vos review, parce vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est difficile de motiver une fainéante comme Vega ! Je dois lui en parler presque tous les jours et supporter ses pleurnicheries sans cesse « mais j'ai pas d'idée pour la suite, et puis on a du travail et bla bla bla… » Si si Vega, tu pleurniches ! Mais n'empêche que t'es contente de tes chapitres quand tu les poste, non ? ça te donne pas envie de continuer ? Avoue, que serais-tu sans moi ? Comment ? « Plus tranquille, ta vie serait moins chiante et tu te retiens de m'envoyer tes notes d'éco à la figure » ? Méchante !

Note de moi : oui je sais je pleurniche ( tire la langue de façon très puérile à sa beta) mais après c'est aussi vrai que je suis ravie alors je te dédis ce chapitre qui ne serais pas là sans toi et tes merveilleux conseils !

**Notes deux : ce chapitre comporte un viol, alors âmes sensible ou prude abstenez vous.**

**Chapitre 8 : souffrance**

Harry et Drago étaient rentrés depuis une semaine et avaient continués à s'exercer ensemble à l'épée. C'était devenu un véritable plaisir pour eux de s'affronter car leur niveau était relativement similaire et ils ne se faisaient jamais de cadeaux.

Une belle complicité s'était installée entre eux deux, ce qui semblait rendre fou de rage l'amant en titre de Drago, celui que le jeune brun se plaisait à surnommer « le bouseux » en référence à son origine paysanne.

Harry savait parfaitement que hormis Blaise et Seamus, tous le haïssaient cordialement pour l'amitié et l'intérêt que lui portait le prince Drago.

Pavelus (car c'était le nom de cet homme aussi beau que stupide dont se servait le Prince quand il ne souhaitait pas rester seul sans pour autant avoir à ouvrir la bouche) avait déjà essayé à maintes reprises de mettre Harry hors d'état de nuire.

Seulement le jeune noble était rompu aux tentatives de meurtre pour avoir vécu à la cour et n'était pas du tout impressionné par cet être nuisible. Pour le jeune brun, ce bouseux n'était qu'un misérable insecte sans grand intérêt.

Pourtant, il aurait du se méfier, peut-être même feindre de s'être déjà donné à Drago car rien n'aurait pu être pire que ce qui allait suivre.

Un soir, alors que le prince rentrait dans ses appartements après une séance d'entraînement avec Harry, la lassitude et la fatigue se lisant sur son visage, il eu la surprise de trouver Lucius II son père installé négligemment sur une pile de coussins. Drago plissa légèrement ses yeux gris acier avant de reprendre un air totalement neutre.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le sultan ? Inquiet, le prince attendit que son père lui indique les raisons de sa venue. Il était anxieux, très anxieux, car la seule fois ou son père lui avait rendu visite dans ses appartement avait été pour lui annoncer avec un plaisir malsain qu'il venait de faire périr la mère du jeune homme parce qu'elle avait osé se refuser à lui.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à être renseigné.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec un de tes esclaves, allant même jusqu'à délaisser les autres.

Drago ne répondit rien. C'était inutile car Lucius ne l'accepterait pas. Il était passé maître dans l'art du monologue et n'aimait pas qu'on le coupe ou qu'on réponde à une de ses affirmations pour « tenter » se justifier.

Lucius héla un eunuque avant de poursuivre et lui demanda d'aller chercher l'esclave Harry.

« - Vois-tu mon fils, tes autres esclaves se plaignent du manque d'attention que tu as pour eux. Cela m'ennuie énormément, je dois dire, continua-t-il de manière toujours aussi nonchalante, une pointe de mépris s'étant glissée dans son intonation. Il doit être particulièrement doué pour que tu t'intéresses autant à lui. J'attends de voir ça ! De père à fils, qu'est-ce qui te plaît le plus en lui ?

Drago n'eut heureusement pas à répondre à l'attaque de son père car Harry fut introduit dans la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse songer à la réponse adéquate.

Lucius, en voyant le jeune homme, eut un regard particulièrement lubrique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

En se levant, il saisit son fils par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans la pièce attenante à la chambre. Là, il lui fit un petit sourire et lui dit :

« - Bien, maintenant je vais voir de moi même ce que vaut vraiment cette petite merveille !

Il enferma Drago puis rejoignit le jeune esclave qui commençait à avoir vraiment, mais vraimenttrès peur.

Le sultan se rapprochait, doucement tel un prédateur face à sa proie. Il le saisit rapidement et le jeta sur la couche du prince.

Harry était littéralement tétanisé et des images de son passé commencèrent à l'assaillir. Il revoyait les hommes ivres qui l'avaient pris pour la première fois. Puis, lorsque Lucius l'effleura, il se mit à remuer compulsivement sa tête en signe de négation, les yeux dilatés par la terreur.

Lorsque Lucius le prit, sans préparation, le brun ne pu retenir un hurlement de douleur. Dans la pièce attenante, Drago était agenouillé contre le mur. Il avait envie de crier sa rage, la haine qu'il ressentait pour son père. Pourtant, il devait se taire, se monter impassible devant tout type de provocation. Mais là, lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry hurler sa douleur et sa détresse, il s'était senti mal, si mal ! Pour la première fois, ses convictions avaient été remises en question. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire, il risquait la mort si jamais il se rebellait et ça, il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas.

Harry se sentait déchiré de toute part tant Lucius se montrait brutal. Chaque coup de boutoir le déchirait et il hurlait, suppliait le sultan pour qu'il s'arrête. Jamais il n'avait encore été pris de la sorte, si violemment. Pourtant, ses expériences précédentes avaient été très loin d'être douces, mais là… la douleur était si violente qu'il s'évanouit. Drago, lui, n'eut pas ce plaisir. Il dû supporter jusqu'à la fin les cris de Harry tout d'abord, puis les râles de plaisir que poussait le sultan et qui le répugnaient au plus haut point ! Il avait une telle envie de vomir ! Pourtant, lui ne souffrait véritablement que dans son cœur alors que Harry, lui…

Son cœur, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver tant de choses pour une personne autre que lui-même. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de choses tout court. Pas même pour lui. Uniquement pour Harry.

Lucius se libéra enfin dans un coup de rein brusque, inondant Harry de sa semence répugnante. Puis, il se redressa, rajusta ses vêtements qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer et se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait enfermé son fils. Le jeune esclave, lui, était toujours inerte sur le lit, dans une posture indécente que le Sultan n'avait même pas prit la peine de dissimuler, du sang s'écoulant doucement de son orifice.

En ouvrant la porte, il lança à son fils un regard mélangeant satisfaction, mépris et méchanceté puis avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Drago resta impassible, comme l'attendait son père, mais son cœur lui fit mal.

Pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car le sultan s'installa confortablement sur les coussins situés face au lit. Là, il ordonna au prince de faire la chose la plus abominable qui soit :

« - Bien ! fit-il, maintenant que tu saiscomment faire pour prendre du bon temps avec un esclave de ce genre, il est temps que tu fasses de même ! Il est bien entendu que je resterai pour observer tes prouesses. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en le regardant d'un air ironique, tu es mon héritier et je me dois donc de vérifier que tu n'es pas impuissant.

« - Mais…souffla Drago horrifié et écœuré par ce que demandait son père.

« - Pas de mais qui tienne ! cracha son père, j'ordonne et tu exécutes ! sans discuter ou alors tes esclaves te seront retirées! Dis-toi bien que tu n'en possèdes que grâce à mon bon vouloir !

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Refuser signifiait que ses esclaves souffriraient mais accepter salirait encore Harry et tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'alors pour le séduire serait anéanti. Pourtant le prince dû se résoudre à obéir à son père ne serait-ce que pour protéger le brun.

Il s'approcha donc doucement du jeune homme qui venait juste de se réveiller et qui bougeait légèrement. Il ressemblait à un oiseau blessé et Drago eut un sourire tendre en le contemplant.

Heureusement pour lui, son père ne pouvait pas voir les expressions de son visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'avança doucement et effleura doucement le corps de son esclave qui frissonna de dégoût. Alors, il se pencha légèrement à l'oreille du jeune homme et lui murmura :

« - Pardon Harry, pardon ! Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie, mais surtout sache que je n'ai pas le choix, mon père nous observe.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler abondamment le long de son visage car, si Drago était doux, il se sentait tout de même trahi. Il n'était plus vraiment apte à faire la part des choses.

Lorsque le prince pénétra en lui, le jeune esclave ne pu retenir un gémissement mêlant douleur et désespoir et, lorsque Drago voulu l'embrasser, il détourna la tête et ferma ostensiblement les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Il semblait étrangement résigner, comme toute ses femmes, mariée par arrangement et qui subissaient les assauts de leurs maris sans broncher.

Quand Drago se répandit enfin en lui, il n'avait pas joui. Il était là, étendu, les jambes légèrement écartées, n'osant bouger de peur d'avoir plus mal encore. Drago, lui, s'était laissé tombé haletant à ses côté s'attirant un regard sarcastique de Lucius qui se leva pour sortir. En partant il lança à son fils sans attendre de réponse :

« - Il est étroit à souhait tu ne trouves pas ? Bien sûr, il devait l'être encore plus pour moi, et dire qu'il était pur… continua-t-il en observant ses ongles, dire que je l'ai eu le premier alors que tu le désirais tant, c'est si triste non ?

Une fois son père sortit, le prince se leva précipitamment, couru aux toilettes et vomit.

A suivre

Alors vous avez aimé, détesté ? en tout cas j'espère que vous me laisserez une review avec vos impressions. Je dois dire que j'ai été déçu par le faible nombre de reviewveurs du chapitre dernier et j'espère que vous vous rattraperez avec celui-ci. Bisous à tous. Je tiens à remercier **tama** et **dipsi** (j'espère que ce chap. est assez animé cette fois) pour leurs reviews je ne peux pas faire plus long à cause de ce p… de règlement. Et encore merci aussi à tous ceux à qui j'ai répondu par l'intermédiaire du site.


	9. Chapter 9: conséquences

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Je tenais a remercier les reviewver anonymes : alors merci à hanna, tama (ça va s'arranger), Moons shadow (c plus cute alors ?), jessy, chris52, Peu d'importance (tu m'as fait rougir !), fantasy112 (attacher par les pied ? j'aime l'idée ! lol.), lodie (bah sinelune me fait peur en vérité… alors j'essaie de faire plus vite, lol), charlya ( l'histoire se passe a la fin du 17eme siècle), lili ( quand j'ai reçu ta review j'étais avec Sinelune et elle m'a dit j'espère que tu as honte ! eh bien je me suis faite toute petite et je confirme j'ai honte ! alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour réduire le délai c'est promis !), rochelle( contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite…vega qui se cache parce qu'elle a honte)

**NDA : alors je tenais tout d'abor à m'excuser du retard ! j'ai vraiment honte ! En plus, Sinelune, ma bêta se charge aimablement de me culpabiliser, de me harceler etc pour que je mette la suite, alors la voilà ! **

**Je tenais aussi à faire de la pub à Sinelune ! elle a mis le premier chapitre d'un slash drarry : L'humanité crée l'espoir en ligne et je vous conseille d'aller le lire parce qu'elle a du talent ! elle est dans mes favorite authors alors courrez y c'est un conseil !**

**Vila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 9 : conséquences.**

Harry se sentait complètement anéanti. Il était seul dans ce grand lit si froid ! Il restait allongé, n'osant pas bouger de peur que la douleur ne soit encore plus violente qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pourtant, lorsque le prince revint, il lui ordonna de partir d'un ton sec. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et son teint aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un cadavre. Harry l'observa légèrement avant de quitter rapidement la pièce en silence. Drago avait honte c'était évident ! Il n'osait même plus regarder son esclave et pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il y aurait vu quelque chose qui l'aurait intrigué.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune brun fut vite rejoint par Blaise et Seamus, ses deux compagnon d'infortune. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement que leur ami avait un comportement étrange.

« - Harry, fit Seamus d'un air inquiet, que s'est-il passé ? On a entendu Pavelus dire qu'il avait enfin eu sa revanche sur toi !

« - Oh c'est fort simple, fit Harry, j'ai été violé par le sultan qui a ensuite ordonné à son fils de faire la même chose.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement morne, indifférente.

« - Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive même pas à détester Dra…, le prince. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir vécu un cauchemar, un cauchemar où il était victime, comme moi. Mais pourtant, s'emporta-t-il, je devrais le haïr, autant que son monstre de père.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, souffla Seamus d'un ton rassurant, pendant que tu était absent, de nouveaux esclaves sont arrivés et parmi eux se trouve un médecin anglais qui semble fort sympathique. Je vais aller le quérir pour qu'il soigne au moins tes plaies les plus voyantes. Tu te dois, même si tu souffres, de faire bonne figure. Après tout, tu as une revanche à prendre sur cette ordure qui t'a dénoncé.

« - Alors va, soupira Harry en s'allongeant sur le ventre, seul position qu'il pouvait supporter pour l'instant.

Blaise s'assit confortablement à ses côtés et lui pris doucement la main. Il cherchait ainsi à réconforter cet homme qu'il avait appris à respecter et à admirer. Pour lui, Harry était un être comme il en existait peu. De naissance noble, fier en toute circonstance et pourtant incroyablement juste et bon.

Le jeune médecin fut introduit dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

« - Harry ! fit le jeune homme. Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quel état t'ont-ils mis !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'adressa à Blaise et lui demanda comment faire pour rencontrer le prince. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris et inquiet.

« - Le prince ? Mais on ne peut le rencontrer que lorsqu'il le desi…

« - Cela m'importe peu qu'il le désire ou non ! grogna le nouvel esclave.

« - Adressez-vous à l'eunuque, souffla Blaise, et faites vite Harry vient de s'évanouir ajouta-t-il en observant son ami.

« - Merde grogna le médecin, je reviens, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Il se dirigea alors vers le grand noir qui gardait la porte menant aux appartements du prince. Là, il le salua rapidement par pure politesse avant de demander à voir le prince. L'eunuque lui jeta un regard ironique en répondant qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de demander à voir son maître si celui-ci n'en avait pas exprimé le désir.

« - Ecoutez, fit le jeune médecin en tentant de garder son calme, allez le voir et dites-lui qu'un de ses esclaves souhaite lui parler, que c'est à propos de Harry et que c'est assez urgent ! Avec cela il devrait me recevoir, poursuivit le jeune homme sans pouvoir retenir un geste d'exaspération.

L'homme noir plissa légèrement ses yeux avant d'obtempérer. Il savait, comme tous ici, à quel point Harry avait les faveurs du maître. Cinq minutes plus tard, le médecin était introduit dans les appartements du prince.

« - Qu'y a –t-il a propos de Harry et qui êtes vous ? cracha Drago.

« - Tout d'abord, je me nomme Ron Weasley, et il semblerait que je sois un cadeau de votre père, fit le jeune homme, ne semblant absolument pas contrarié par sa condition. Mais avant d'être cela, j'étais au service de Harry lorsqu'il vivait encore en Angleterre. J'étais son médecin depuis quatre ans ainsi que son ami depuis toujours. Actuellement, il est évanouit dans sa chambre et les sévices qui lui ont été infligés m'inquiètent pour sa santé à venir. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin, avec votre permission, d'ustensiles me permettant de le soigner.

Ron, qui avait tout d'abord eut l'intension de se laisser aller à la colère, avait renoncé en voyant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait évident pour un œil averti comme le sien que le jeune homme avait pleuré et que ses nerfs étaient à vif. Ron ne doutait d'ailleurs pas une seconde qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Pourtant, le jeune médecin savait que Harry, de son côté, une fois qu'il serait remis, n'en voudrait pas une seconde au prince. Il connaissait ce genre de pratique et, si elles n'étaient certes pas agréables, n'en restaient pas moins coutumières pour les jeunes nobles européens. Ron se garda cependant bien d'en avertir Drago, estimant qu'il méritait tout de même de s'inquiéter et de culpabiliser un peu !

Le bilan de santé de Harry inquiéta grandement le prince qui n'hésita pas à donner tous les moyens nécessaires à Ron pour que Harry aille mieux. Ce dernier se retrouva donc rapidement couvert de baume cicatrisant, d'huile apaisante et de compresses diverses et variées. Le jeune homme, qui avait repris connaissance, eut même la visite éclair du prince qui n'osa pas le regarder et qui repartit presque aussitôt après avoir vu qu'il était réveillé, le visage légèrement rouge et la tête basse.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Drago se comportait ainsi avec lui. Ce n'est que lorsque ses amis lui expliquèrent que le prince s'en voulait énormément de ce qui était arrivé que le jeune esclave brun comprit. Là, il laissa éclater sa colère :

« - Quoi ! Parce qu'en plus cette petite pourriture de Pavelus a atteint son but ! Il lui a fait du mal en voulant m'atteindre ! Il va me le payer ! Il va voir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un noble habitué à fréquenter la cour sans y perdre quelques plumes !

Harry, les traits déformés par la fureur, savait déjà comment le bouseux responsable de tout cela allait voir sa misérable petite vie si tranquille, tourner au cauchemar ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry commençait à s'attacher doucement à Drago.

« - Ron, appela-t-il, dans ce que le prince t'as donné, y aurait-t-il de quoi empoisonner quelqu'un sans pour autant que ce soit mortel ? fit il d'un ton redevenu calme et autoritaire.

« - Oui, fit ce dernier, j'ai de quoi provoquer de bonnes indigestions à tes ennemis, ils devraient vomir tripes et boyaux pendant trois jours avant que cela ne se calme !

« - Parfait ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! fit-t-il, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

« - Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, Harry, mais je t'interdis de te lever pour venir voir le résultat ! Tu dois rester encore deux jours minimum dans cette position, de manière à ce afin que toutes tes plaies guérissent. Le sultan n'a vraiment pas été tendre et ce n'est absolument pas le moment de rouvrir tes blessures !

« - Bien, soupira le jeune homme, je ne bouge pas, ajouta-t-il avant de laisser sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune esclave était presque guéri. Seules quelques cicatrices subsistaient encore parce que Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir d'aller voir Pavelus souffrir mille tourments.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas apaisé. Voilà maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Drago et cela le rendait triste. Le prince n'osait plus l'approcher mais le couvrait de cadeaux. Friandise, vêtements, étoffes, instruments de musiques, bref tout ce qui aurait pu plaire à Harry si ce dernier n'avait pas juste eu envie de voir Drago pour lui parler. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'arrivée de son cadeau quotidien. Celui-ci était dans une étrange boite carrée. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Harry s'en approcha doucement et souleva le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait une magnifique petite chatte grise. Elle était si belle ! Lorsque le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, cette dernière se mit immédiatement à ronronner et à frotter contre lui sa petite tête aux grands yeux aussi verts que les siens.

Décidant que cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, Harry prit la décision d'aller parler au prince. Il pressa délicatement la petite boule de poile contre lui avant de se diriger d'un pas encore légèrement hésitant vers les appartements royaux. Adoptant une attitude exagérément noble, d'un regard, il défia le garde de lui bloquer l'entrée. Ce dernier l'introduisit très rapidement dans le salon où Drago était assis, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de celui que tout le monde considérait désormais comme le favori en titre. Le prince n'osait pas regarder Harry, il avait peur que ce dernier le haïsse. Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva presque timidement les yeux, il aperçut que Harry ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Le jeune esclave, voyant toute l'incompréhension dans le regard du prince se décida à dévoiler une partie de son existence.

« - Drago, fit Harry en employant délibérément le prénom du prince, je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé avec votre père. Vous n'aviez pas le choix, tout comme moi. D'autant que votre père était très loin d'être mon premier amant !

« - Quoi ! Mais…

« - Je suis déjà passé dans le lit de bon nombre de personnes, et c'était souvent loin d'être agréable ! Mais c'est ainsi, ce genre de pratique fait partie de l'éducation d'un noble qui doit faire ses preuves à la cour. Alors ne vous en faites pas, même si votre père s'est montré particulièrement violent, je m'en remettrai ! Je suis suffisamment fort pour cela !

« - Comment faites vous ? souffla Drago abasourdi.

« - Moi ? Mais c'est fort simple, fit Harry en esquissant un sourire sadique, je me venge sur la personne qui a tout déclanché.

« - Qui ! gronda dangereusement le prince.

« - Pavelus, cette espèce de vulgaire tentative d'être humain ! Mais je vous en prie, laissez-le moi pour l'instant, je m'amuse trop ! Et puis cela occupe mes longues journées depuis que vous ne m'adressez plus la parole !

« - Je…

« - Ne dites rien, j'ai compris, cependant j'espère que nous pourrons au moins reprendre nos entraînement… fit le jeune esclave en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Drago ne put qu'acquiescer en observant obsession quitter la pièce, son chaton précieusement blotti contre lui.

En chemin, Harry rencontra ce cher Pavelus. Il le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire mêlant mépris et dégoût avant de reprendre son chemin en pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. La première guerre de pouvoir au harem avait commencée.

à suivre...

Alors, verdict ? laissez moi une review pour me dire parce que c'est un plaisir pour moi de lire tous vos commentaire ! en faite mon plaisir c'est vos commentaires !

Bisous à tous .


	10. Chap 10: Apprendre à se faire confiance

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**NDA** : je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs anonyme : **lo, Paprika Star, lili, Rochelle, akina et lilou ** je vous adore, encore merci de même qu'à tous les autres naturellement !

**NDA suite : je sais j'ai encore mis une éternité à mettre la suite mais bon…elle est là nan ? (disais t'elle d'une toute petite voix implorante… bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

En chemin, Harry rencontra ce cher Pavelus. Il le regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire mêlant mépris et dégoût avant de reprendre son chemin en pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. La première guerre de pouvoir au harem avait commencée.

**Chapitre 10 : Apprendre à se faire confiance.**

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en poussant un grand soupir. Il ne se sentait qu'à peine soulagé par sa confrontation avec le prince. Certes, il avait essayé de le déculpabiliser et avait même obtenu de pouvoir se venger de Pavelus, mais il n'avait pas véritablement conté au prince sa véritable histoire. Le jeune noble savait qu'il lui devait la vérité car elle seule les rapprocherait véritablement, permettant à Drago de comprendre parfaitement la vie de son esclave favori.

Pourtant pour l'instant, Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il avait décidé de faire passer sa vengeance avant toute autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour se donner le courage de parler à Drago par la suite.

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune homme était toujours affalé sur son lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Que pourrait-il bien inventer qui puisse pourrir d'avantage la vie de celui qui tentait de l'évincer par tous les moyens ?

Soudain, la lumière se fit ! Il ne restait plus au jeune homme qu'à tout organiser. Seulement pour cela il aurait besoin de toute l'aide que pourraient lui fournir ses amis ! Il se leva donc d'un bond, à nouveau d'humeur excellente ! Plus jeune, un de ses professeurs, homme relativement taciturne, avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne la chimie, sans que le jeune garçon ne comprenne à quoi cela allait bien pouvoir lui servir. Eh bien maintenant, il savait ! A humilier ses ennemis, ce qui était largement suffisant !

Il courut presque jusqu'à leur salle commune, presque… après tout il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de se montrer trop débordant d'enthousiasme ! Un noble ne faisait jamais dans la démesure !

« - Ron, Seamus, Blaise, fit-il en reprenant son souffle de manière discrète, je vais avoir besoin de vous !

« - Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le roux les yeux brillant de joie de voir son ami de bonne humeur.

« - Je vais tout simplement faire payer à qui vous savez de s'être immiscé dans mes affaires ! Et je sais exactement comment faire, poursuivit-il avec un sourire sadique.

« - Hummmm, intéressant, souffla Blaise. On te suit, tu vas nous expliquer tout ça loin d'ici… les murs ont des oreilles à ce qu'il parait.

Alors, en se levant discrètement et d'un habile mouvement du poignet, il fit basculer dans la piscine l'un des mignons de Pavelus qui tentait de ramasser un maximum d'information sur l'ennemi personnel de celui qu'il avait juré de servir.

« - Bien, fit Ron une fois que tous furent installés dans la chambre de Harry. Si tu nous expliquais ce que ton cerveau tordu à été imaginer ?

« - Tordu ? Mon cerveau ?... C'est pas faux ! dit le jeune brun en esquissant un petit sourire sadique.

« - Alors Harry ne nous laisse pas comme ça ! supplia presque Seamus, on veut savoir !

« - Eh bien c'est très simple, Ron, tu te souviens de mon professeur de chimie ? L'horreur qui m'a finalement appris des choses qui vont s'avérer m'être utiles…

« - Moui, vaguement…

« - Eh bien il m'a enseigné comment faire de la colle à poisson ! C'est une vraie puanteur mais ça colle tout ! Absolument tout !

« - Et ?

« - Eh bien c'est simple, si on arrive à masquer l'odeur abominable de cette colle, nous devrions pouvoir profiter du fait que ce déchet de Pavelus se prosterne toujours au même endroit pour le coller au sol. Alors, il sera humilié, surtout si le prince le choisit à ce moment, ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire puisque je le lui demanderai bien gentiment, continua le jeune homme sans s'apercevoir que les yeux de Ron venaient de s'assombrir légèrement.

Tout à ses préoccupations, il ne se rendit absolument pas compte que son meilleur ami semblait relativement triste. Il abandonna donc ses compagnons, leur laissant la tâche de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires, pendant que lui se rendait dans les appartements du prince pour le prévenir de ses intentions.

Drago se montra particulièrement surpris de voir Harry de retour.

« - Que faites vous là ? lui demanda-t-il, la culpabilité brillant toujours au fond de ses prunelles orageuses.

« - Je suis venue vous demander votre concours. J'ai besoin que vous choisissiez Pavelus ce soir.

« - Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette ordure ! cracha le prince avec ressentiment. C'est à cause de lui si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui !

« - Ne vous en faites pas, fit Harry de manière assez tendre. Il ne parviendra jamais jusqu'à vos appartements, je vous le promets, continua-t-il avant d'ébaucher un geste vers la sortie.

« - Attendez ! J'ai besoin de comprendre, souffla Drago.

« - Comprendre quoi ? demanda le jeune esclave, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« - Votre réaction, par rapport à vous savez quoi… Votre histoire, votre parcours, tout !

Cela avait été dit de manière tellement implorante que Harry se crut quelques instants en face d'un homme comme les autres, pas en compagnie d'un prince. Il releva alors doucement son regard émeraude qu'il avait tout d'abord baissé par gêne, et le plongea dans celui de son hôte avant de s'installer confortablement pour entamer véritablement son récit.

Il était très dur pour le jeune homme de devoir se dévoiler autant ! C'était une véritable mise à nu presque plus dur que celle de son cœur. En s'ouvrant à Drago comme il avait décidé de le faire, il partageait une grande partie de lui, il s'offrait, bien plus que par son corps. Mais cela, le prince l'ignorait, il apprécierait la confession sans en mesurer vraiment sa portée, sans penser qu'il aurait peut-être gagné une bien plus grande étape que tout ce qui avait été fait jusqu'à présent.

« - Mon histoire est très simple, chuchota presque Harry, je suis l'aîné du grande famille proche de la couronne d'Angleterre. Par conséquent on a toujours été très exigeant envers moi, en attendant toujours d'avantage. Jusqu'à mes dix ans, j'avais appris sans relâche de manière à être apte à paraître à la cour, à tenir une conversation sans que l'on puisse dire que l'héritier Potter, car tel est mon nom, était un sot ! Mes parents ne l'auraient pas permis ! Dès lors, j'ai été placé comme page auprès de différentes familles influente, surtout en France… soit disant pour parfaire ma maîtrise de cette langue. C'est là que je suis devenu page et que tout a changé pour moi. Car chez nous, si une jeune fille doit impérativement rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, il n'en n'est pas de même pour les garçons.

« - Comme partout, l'interrompit légèrement Drago avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre, passionné par l'histoire de son esclave préféré.

« - C'est vrai, reprit le jeune homme sans pouvoir retenir un geste d'agacement, cependant si pour vous comme pour chaque homme mâle plutôt riche sur cette terre, il est normal de se faire la main sur des femmes plus expérimentées ou sur des prostituées, il est beaucoup plus difficile de se retrouver en position de soumis. Quand à dix ans, pour la toute première fois, j'ai été pris par un autre homme, je n'en revenais pas. Après tout, ne m'avait-on pas seriné que j'étais important… un héritier ! cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Eh bien héritier ou non, jusqu'à mes quinze ans, âge où j'ai obtenu mon premier régiment maritime, j'ai régulièrement été pris par des hommes. Certain me respectaient un tant soit peu, d'autre me brutalisaient et se réjouissaient de mes cris, alors, j'ai appris à me taire, à ne plus me formaliser des sévices que j'endurais, cela faisait parti de mon apprentissage. Lorsque votre père m'a violé, j'ai tenté de me détacher de la réalité, mais il a été d'une telle brutalité que cela me fut particulièrement dur.

En finissant son récit par le viol du sultan, Harry savait qu'il revivrait de nouveau la scène. Pourtant, il la raconta d'une voix neutre, absente, comme si cela ne l'avait pas touché. Mais Drago voyait bien à travers ce masque froid la profonde blessure qui aurait tant de mal à cicatriser, celle d'un homme souillé, atteint dans sa fierté masculine. Le jeune prince écouta religieusement les paroles de son esclave jusqu'à la fin. Alors, il se releva doucement, prit le menton du jeune brun entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

« - Tu as beaucoup souffert, c'est évident, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu masques ta fragilité, que tu te caches derrière ce que tu as subi… Me tromperais-je ?

« - …

« - Eh bien ma foi, tu n'en seras que plus dur à séduire… Mais le challenge me plaît comme vous diriez dans ton pays.

Alors, il fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait se retirer. Lui devait encore travailler un peu avant de choisir son esclave pour la nuit. Par ailleurs, il devait aussi se préparer à recevoir son père le lendemain ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Cependant, une chose l'avait véritablement rassuré, Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Certes le jeune homme acceptait toujours assez mal sa condition d'esclave, mais il respectait Drago ou tout du moins l'homme se cachant derrière le titre de prince. Pourraient-ils au moins rester amis si l'échéance n'apportait pas à Drago ce qu'il attendait du jeune brun ?

De son côté, Harry, lui, tentait d'oublier tant bien que mal la difficile conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'eut pas à trouver de distraction pour y parvenir. Ses amis avaient réussi à se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une colle extra forte. L'odeur était véritablement atroce et les trois jeunes hommes avaient bien du mal à confectionner le précieux mélange. Harry leur vint rapidement en aide en riant. Tout serait prêt dans quelques instants et sa vengeance pouvait commencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis sortirent discrètement étaler la colle de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse pas la remarquer. La tâche ne fut certes pas aisée mais ils y parvinrent tout de même à grand renfort de ruse pour ne pas être repérés. Une fois fait, il ne leur resta plus qu'à se préparer et à attendre tranquillement la venue du prince, vautrés dans les innombrables coussins du patio.

Le jeune homme blond parut quelques heures plus tard, le regard sombre et pensif. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à ses esclaves avant de fixer son regard sur Pavelus qui ne semblait pas oser relever son regard. Il l'appela donc explicitement à le rejoindre. Pourtant, seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit.

« - Je…je… je ne peux pas me relever mon prince fit-t-il de la manière la plus pitoyable qui soit.

Ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût, Drago désignât l'esclave d'un geste coléreux à ses gardes.

« - Emmenez le hors de ma vue ! cracha-t-il de manière furieuse, dissimulant ainsi aux yeux de tous l'amusement qui l'avait saisi.

Alors, Drago désigna Blaise qui fut emmené pour être préparé. Cependant, le prince ne partit pas assez vite et sentit un irrépressible sentiment de jalousie monter en lui lorsqu'il vit le nouvel esclave roux, Ronald semblait-t-il, serrer SON Harry, qu'il avait tant de mal à conquérir, dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne semble pas le moins gêné du monde.

Furieux, Drago quitta la pièce sans voir le regard noir et dangereux que Pavelus, le front incroyablement rouge et couvert de plaques d'allergiques, lança à Harry une fois décollé du sol et alors qu'on l'emmenait vers son châtiment. Le prince était véritablement rongé par la jalousie et supportait à peine qu'on s'approche désormais de son bien le plus précieux ! Il en oublia toute la confession de Harry et ce qu'il aurait pu en tirer de positif et ce, sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de son raisonnement.

**A suivre **

Alors, verdict ? ça vaut une tite review nan ?


	11. Chapter 11: Prisonnier de sa condition

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Beta lectrice : Sinelune (allez voir ses fics elles sont superbes je t'adore ma puce !)**

**NDA** : je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs anonyme : **nami **et** rochelle** (peux tu me donner l'adresse complète du site j'ai pas réussi à y accéder snif, merci d'avance)

**NDA 2 : voila un chapitre qui arrive plus rapidement et qui je l'espere vous plairas. Voilà je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : prisonnier de sa condition**

Avachi sur les coussins de la salle de réception du palais du sultan, Drago regardait les danseuses de son père sans chercher à cacher à quel point ces femelles l'ennuyaient. Cependant, en tant qu'héritier du trône, il se devait d'être présent pour recevoir l'ambassadeur extraordinaire d'Angleterre qui venait non pas pour savoir ce qu'était devenu le jeune esclave de Drago mais bien pour conclure un important traité de commerce entre les deux pays. Il en résulterait sans aucun doute qu'il se verrait offrir un ou deux nouveaux esclaves et qu'on le prierait ensuite de bien vouloir partir s'en occuper de son côté afin qu'il ne se mêle pas de politique. Le sultan craignait trop de se voir détrôner pour former le prince. Plus celui-ci restait oisif, moins il était dangereux. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune femme, dont le port du voile ne dissimulait en rien l'élégance, vint s'installer tranquillement à ses côtés. C'est sans détourner le regard du spectacle pourtant à mourir d'ennui qu'il entama la conversation :

« - Que fais tu ici ? Si père te voit, tu risques une grave correction.

« - Peu m'importe, glissa la jeune fille, cela faisait trop longtemps que j'avais envie de te voir et comme tu ne viens jamais dans le harem des femmes…

« - Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que je hais ma mère presque autant que notre père… quand aux autres femmes, ce ne sont que des chiennes enragées prêtes à n'importe quelles bassesses pour obtenir les faveurs du sultan !

« - Tu n'es pas très bien placé pour critiquer le harem des femmes, Drago fit sévèrement la jeune femme. J'ai ouie dire que ton propre harem n'était pas épargné par les bassesses !

Le jeune homme lança un regard agacé à sa demi-sœur avant que son attention ne soit attirée par l'entrée du sultan. Il dû se prosterner comme toutes les autres personnes présentes avant de s'avancé et de saluer son père à nouveau comme l'indiquait la tradition. Ce dernier lui rendit sa révérence avant de l'entraîner vers ses coussins.

« - Je dois te parler Drago, fit-t-il d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es le prince héritier… et je t'ai passé tous tes caprices jusqu'à présent, allant jusqu'à admettre ton homosexualité. Cependant, il est temps pour toi d'assurer la descendance du royaume… j'ai donc décidé de te trouver une épouse et de commencer à te constituer un harem de femmes. Il sera bien entendu complètement séparé de l'autre pour éviter tout problème mais tu te devras d'y honorer les jeunes femmes qui s'y trouveront comme il se doit.

Drago ne put retenir un rictus dégoûté en entendant les paroles de son père, ou plutôt de son géniteur car cet homme n'avait de père que le nom !

En voyant la réaction de son fils, Lucius sentit une froide colère monter en lui. Il avait absolument horreur qu'on lui résiste ! Mais sa froideur n'ayant d'égal que sa méchanceté, il ne décida pas de s'attaquer directement à son fils, car cela n'aurait servi à rien mais à cet esclave brun qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir…

« - Au fait, fit-il nonchalamment en observant ses ongles, comment se porte cet esclave au cul si étroitement jouissif ?

« - Fort bien père, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

Drago avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer face à cette provocation. Soit, il se marierait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'un autre que lui pose à nouveau ses mains sur son bel esclave !

Il laissa donc transparaître volontairement certaines émotions qui montraient que le sultan avait gagné la partie… pour le moment tout du moins.

S'apercevant que sa présence n'était plus requise, Drago salua son père puis se retira dans la partie du palais royal qu'il occupait. Les paroles de son père lui avaient fait peur et il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de Harry, pour se rassurer sans doute.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son harem, tous les jeunes hommes présents se précipitèrent à ses pieds. Malheureusement pour le prince, son bel esclave n'était pas présent. Il dû donc se résoudra à patienter quelque peu, pendant qu'un serviteur était partit le quérir. Le jeune homme s'adossa négligemment contre un mur en écoutant le babillage de ses esclaves d'une oreille distraite. Cependant, son attention fut retenue lorsqu'il entendit l'un d'eux prononcer les noms de Harry et Pavelus avec une satisfaction malsaine. A bien y réfléchir d'ailleurs, seul les deux hommes étaient absents… Fronçant les sourcils, il se précipita vers l'homme qui parlait, le saisit à la gorge et gronda :

« - Où sont-ils ?

« - Qui mon prince ? articula difficilement l'esclave.

« - Harry et Pavelus

« - Je…

« - PARLE !

« - Dans les jardins, derrière les orangers, souffla difficilement le jeune homme.

Drago se précipita alors vers la sortie non sans avoir fait signe à deux gardes d'emmener l'esclave qui semblait être complice de ce qui se passait. Le prince avait un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait seulement arriver à temps, mais à temps pour quoi ?

En effet, pendant ce temps, Harry avait été piégé par Pavelus et un des compagnons de ce dernier alors qu'il réfléchissait, seul dans les jardins. Le jeune homme était actuellement acculé contre un mur, une lame pressée contre sa gorge d'où perlaient déjà de fines gouttes de sang. Pourtant, il était resté incroyablement calme et ne bougeait pas. Son regard froid et méprisant énerva d'avantage Pavelus qui s'était réjoui de pouvoir enfin avoir le dessus sur cet homme qu'il haïssait. Pourtant sa victoire avait un goût amer, gagnait-il seulement ? Même dans la défaite, Harry restait noble et fier !

Heureusement, Drago arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Il s'approcha doucement afin que Pavelus ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Harry, qui lui l'avait aperçu dès le début, n'avait montré absolument aucun signe extérieur trahissant une quelconque émotion et c'est ce qui le sauva.

Lorsque le prince appela enfin son esclave, celui-ci fut si surpris par la proximité de son maître qu'il en sursauta violement coupant légèrement Harry mais lui permettant aussi de se dégager rapidement. Une fois que Drago fut certain que le jeune homme était hors de danger, il ordonna à ses gardes de se saisir de ce félon. Maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'il allait subir et autant dire que le prince n'avait pas envie d'être tendre car il se devait désormais de prendre les choses en main et d'asseoir son autorité !

Une fois le bouseux, comme l'appelait Harry non sans humour, hors de sa vue, il se précipita vers le jeune homme brun, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard.

« - Tu vas bien ? demanda t'il

« - Oui ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu pire… encore soupira-t-il, trahissant son amertume.

Drago eu un sourire compatissant, seigneur, se que cet esclave pouvait le rendre fou ! Son regard plus brillant que de coutume et sa respiration légèrement saccadée, trahissant le trouble légitime dont l'esclave était envahi, érotisaient cette situation pourtant critique. Il le désirait à tel point qu'il aurait presque pu le prendre ici, dans les jardins, à la vue de tous sans que cela ne le dérange le moins du monde. Pourtant, hélas il devait s'occuper du cas Pavelus.

Il décida de permettre à Harry d'assister au châtiment qu'il venait tout juste de choisir et qu'il tenait du shah de perse, un ami de son père.

« - Où allons nous ? demanda Harry

« - Dans la cour principale, je veux que tous assistent à l'exécution de Pavelus, qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir ! gronda-t-il

Là, il se fit apporter un siège et ordonna à Harry de s'installer à ses pieds. Le jeune homme obéit avec une certaine réticence mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Quelques instant plus tard et dans un silence de mort, une grande jarre fut amenée au centre de la pièce. Puis, ce fut le tour de Pavelus que l'on plaça à l'intérieur de la vasque malgré la résistance qu'il tentait de montrer.

Harry releva les yeux vers le prince et attendit que celui-ci le regarde pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. La réponse qu'il reçu ne fut rien d'autre qu'un sourire énigmatique ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

Pourtant, à travers ce regard et le sourire qui avait suivi transparaissait une grande complicité et une infinie tendresse.

Ron, qui les observait depuis le début eut mal, très mal. Il venait de comprendre que jamais Harry ne serait à lui, car ce dernier en aimait un autre, même s'il l'ignorait encore. Le jeune roux baissa son regard et poussa un profond soupir. Il resterait au moins amis, même si pour cela il devrait à un moment accepter que Harry appartienne entièrement à un autre. Par amour, il le ferait !

Il fut détourné de ses pensées moroses par un hurlement de terreur.

En effet, des gardes venaient d'amener une sorte de liquide visqueux que le roux identifia à raison comme étant du plâtre. A ce moment, la voix de Drago s'éleva, glaciale, pour annoncer la sentence :

« - Pavelus, tu es condamné à mort pour avoir tenté de tuer un de tes semblables !

Harry grogna au terme semblable de manière à ce que seul le prince puisse l'entendre. Semblable…tsss aucune comparaison n'était ne serait-ce que même envisageable, alors semblable… tsssk. L'attitude de son bel esclave dérida légèrement le prince qui poursuivit :

« - Tu seras enfermé jusqu'à la tête dans cette jarre qui sera emplie de plâtre puis abandonnée aux portes de la ville. Là, je ne doute pas que les charognards se chargeront de ton beau visage. Saches que ta mort sera lente, très lente, car j'ai donné l'ordre qu'on te donne à boire, juste de quoi survivre un peu plus longtemps, finit-il avec un sourire sadique.

« - NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hurla l'esclave, pitié mon prince, pas ça, pitié !

« - Je n'ai pas de pitié, pas pour toi du moins, fit-il en se levant.

Pendant que Pavelus hurlait alors qu'il se trouvait recouvert de plâtre, Drago quitta la pièce en compagnie de Harry. Là, il se dirigea vers ses appartement d'où il n'entendrait plus les cris de celui qui n'était déjà plus son esclave.

Le jeune brun fit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Il prit délicatement la main et déposa un doux baisé au creux de sa paume. Alors, il le quitta et retourna dans ses propres quartier sans avoir omis de lui sourire en sortant.

De son côté, Drago était resté figé par l'audace de Harry. Ce fut Hermione, sa chère soeur qui le ramena à la raison :

« - Eh bien, pas si farouche que ça finalement, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant.

« - A croire que non, se murmura le prince à lui-même, les yeux dans le vague, trahissant sa surprise.

« - Tu sais Drago, fit-elle en retrouvant tout son sérieux, je n'ai peut être pas eu l'occasion de lui parler et je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais j'ai vu à quel point il est malheureux ici. Peut-être que s'il se refuse à toi, à la fin, lorsque votre pari sera terminé, tu pourras le laisser s'en aller ?

« - Jamais ! cracha le jeune homme, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as su cela Hermione, mais une chose est sûr, je ne le laisserai jamais s'en aller ! Il est et restera à moi quoi qu'il advienne ! Même Lucius n'y touchera plus jamais !

« - Lucius ? Notre père ?

« - Tiens. Enfin une chose que tu ignores ? demanda-t-il méchamment sans que la jeune fille ne s'en formalise, eh bien sache que notre bien-aimé père a violé mon esclave sous mes yeux et m'a forcé à faire de même après qu'il ait terminé !

« - Mon dieu ! souffla la jeune fille d'un air atterré. Il est encore plus monstrueux que ce que je pensais.

« - N'est-ce pas ? fit le jeune homme sans chercher à cacher son amertume

Voyant la détresse de son frère, elle s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était la seule de ses sœurs qu'il pouvait supporter et à qui il montrait un tant soit peu d'affection. Les autres étaient toutes fourbes, idiotes et sans intérêt.

« - Un jour, bientôt, tout cela finira, je t'en fais le serment, murmura la jeune fille avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et laissant derrière elle un jeune prince particulièrement songeur.

Il en venait presque à espérer que cet avenir soit le plus proche possible.

**À suivre **

**Je mérite peut être des Reviews, surtout que j'ai été assez vite dans les délai cette fois nan ? (je sais Sinelune ma bêta me dirais roooooo mais c'est pour toute les fois ou tu les a fais poireauter… mais j'adoooooooore les reviews vila) a bientôt je pense**


	12. Chapter 12: note

Hello à tous

Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je me mets en pause pour un temps encore indéterminé car je commence mon stage mardi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de mettre en ligne.

Je ferais cependant de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère

Vega


	13. Chapter 13: désillusion

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note : oui je sais je suis morte de honte, je voudrais rester caché et vous pouvez remercier Sinelune et Cora qui m'on poussé au train pour que je me décide enfin à écrire la suite de cette fic.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon là au point où j'en suis… **

**Je tiens à remercier tous les anonymes. Je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews même si j'ai les mails de certains d'entre vous car je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le courage mais elles m'ont toutes touchés et m'on encouragé à ne pas abandonner. Merci aussi à ceux inscrit sur le site !**

**Je vous aime tous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : Désillusion**

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Le délai que lui avait laissé Drago touchait à sa fin et il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une légère attirance pour le prince. Cependant, s'il acceptait, il reconnaîtrait ainsi sa condition d'esclave, se condamnant lui-même à vivre dans l'angoisse qu'un jour Drago se lasse de lui ! Il ne serait dès lors plus qu'un vulgaire serviteur, lui, un noble de pure souche !

Affalé sur son lit, son chat blotti au creux d'un de ses bras, l'autre lui servant d'appui-tête, il ne cessait de soupirer, les yeux dans le vague. (Sinelune : normalement, il y avait une phrase, mais Vega a failli faire une dépression en s'acharnant dessus, alors elle l'a effacé. Ps : Quelle nulle)

De son côté, Drago était également nerveux. Son envie de posséder enfin son bel esclave le frustrait davantage chaque jour. Il recherchait de plus en plus de contact avec le jeune homme brun et usait de tout son charme pour tenter de l'amadouer.

S'il avait cru quelques instants que le léger baiser que Harry avait déposé sur sa main indiquait enfin une avancée dans son opération de séduction, il avait vite déchanté. Harry avait en effet décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, voire même se montrait légèrement plus froid que de coutume.

Agissant en conséquence, le blond redoublait d'attention et conviait régulièrement son esclave à des entraînements ou encore à des balades en dehors de la ville.

Aujourd'hui, le prince avait décidé d'emmener Harry avec lui dans un village proche de la frontière pour régler un conflit avec des tribus ennemies. Une fois les chevaux harnachés, ils galopèrent rapidement sans s'adresser la parole. La mission était risquée et Drago était heureux que Harry soit un guerrier aguerri. Cela lui permettrait de se reposer sur lui si besoin était.

Le blond avait raison d'être inquiet. La contrée où ils se rendaient n'était certes pas excessivement loin du palais mais ils devaient passer par de nombreux endroits escarpés qui étaient propices à des embuscades. Le jeune homme se demandait d'ailleurs si en l'envoyant là-bas, son père ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser de son héritier qui commençait à devenir gênant pour son maintien au pouvoir. Mais Drago n'était encore que le prince et se devait d'obéir aux moindres ordres que cet homme cruel lui donnait.

Harry observait attentivement Drago sans pour autant relâcher son attention. Le jeune prince était vraiment beau : droit, fier, deux mèches entourant gracieusement son visage fin et aristocratique. Il fût interrompu dans sa contemplation par un bruit suspect et tourna vivement la tête pour voir quelques pierres dévaler la colline. Les deux hommes et la garde s'arrêtèrent, la main sur leur arme. Bientôt, une vingtaine d'hommes jaillit en criant des menaces, dévalant les pentes caillouteuses à vive allure.

L'attaque fut sanglante et, si Harry et Drago parvinrent miraculeusement à s'en sortir, ce ne fut que grâce à la protection de leur escorte qui se sacrifia pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Les deux hommes étaient rentrés très choqués de leur expédition. Leurs montures avaient fini par mourir d'épuisement lool, et ils avaient dû poursuivre à pied, sans eau. Ils arrivèrent au palais blessés, épuisés et dans un état de déshydratation avancée.

Lucius, qui avait appris le retour de son fils, entra dans une colère noire. Hermione en fut informée et s'empressa d'aller retrouver son frère, le visage grave, une détermination sans nom se lisant dans ses grands yeux noisette.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre du prince et lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit acquiescer doucement, avant de repartir aussi furtivement qu'elle était arrivée.

De son côté, Harry avait été rejoint par ses amis à qui il avait conté son aventure. Ceux-ci s'étaient inquiétés et avaient été choqués de voir les blessures du jeune esclave. Ron s'était empressé de le soigner avec délicatesse et patience, tentant de faire souffrir le moins possible l'homme qu'il aimait. (Haaaaa j'avais zappééééé !!! ca c'est un commentaire de Sin qui est évoquateur… oui j'ai honte…)

Le groupe d'amis discutait dans la chambre d'Harry, chuchotant presque, de peur d'être entendu par certains esclaves malveillants. Le jeune homme, bercé par le bourdonnement des conversations, s'endormit, la tête posée sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. C'est dans cette position que les découvrit Drago, qui venait leur annoncer la venue du Sultan dans cette partie du harem.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent mais il ne dit rien ; ce n'était pas le moment.

Il ordonna à Ron de réveiller son ami qui papillonna des yeux avant de lancer un regard perdu à Drago.

Celui-ci l'ignora et retourna dans la pièce principale pour attendre son père. La fatigue était visible sur son visage noble, mais il tentait de la dissimuler au mieux. Il ne tenait ne tenant pas pas à donner satisfaction à son père.

Harry et ses compagnons arrivèrent dans la salle commune juste avant l'entrée de Lucius. Toutes les personnes présentes se prosternèrent ; seul Drago en était dispensé.

Il s'approcha calmement de son père et le salua lentement.

Le Sultan lui lança un regard empli de sympathie hypocrite avant de s'exclamer :

'- Drago, mon fils ! J'ai appris que tu t'étais battu vaillamment ! Pour te récompenser, j'ai décidé de t'offrir un cadeau !

Il frappa alors deux fois dans ses mains et un jeune homme fut introduit. De nombreux yeux s'agrandirent alors de stupéfaction. Le nouvel esclave ressemblait de manière frappante à Harry. Seuls ses traits légèrement plus carrés et marqués ainsi que ses yeux chocolat différenciaient vraiment les deux hommes. Il semblait également un peu plus grand.

Harry tourna alors son regard vers le prince et eut l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder !

Ce dernier semblait véritablement subjugué par le jeune homme qui lui avait été présenté sous le nom d'Armand. Ce dernier, français, ne semblait absolument pas gêné par le regard empli de désir que lui lançait Drago.

Les deux hommes semblaient seuls au monde et cela arracha un sourire satisfait au Sultan qui pensait ainsi s'assurer la fidélité de son fils.

Lucius quitta alors le harem, entraînant sa nombreuse escorte à sa suite.

Dès lors, le prince se reprit légèrement et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry qui le vécut comme une trahison.

Finalement, à quoi bon lui avoir laissé trois mois ? La réponse qu'il devait donner au prince était devenue limpide. Jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait accepter d'être remplacé par un homme de second choix qui d'ailleurs ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, Harry se montrait de très mauvaise foi et tentait ainsi de justifier à sa conscience que sa mauvaise humeur n'était due qu'à la fatigue du voyage et à rien d'autre.

Ignorant les nombreux regards interrogatifs qu'on lui lançait, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre la tête haute, rassemblant toute la fierté et la noblesse qui faisaient de lui l'être incomparable qui avait tant plu à Drago lors de son arrivée au harem.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste, vide, et plus rien ne pouvait le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Il se laissa submerger par une torpeur malsaine qui inquiéta ses amis, surpris par une si violente réaction. Pourtant, ces derniers ne suivirent pas le jeune homme, préférant lui offrir un peu de tranquillité alors qu'ils faisaient connaissance avec le nouveau venu, qui avait semblé légèrement surpris d'avoir été « snobé » par le jeune homme lui ressemblant.

Il se sentit immédiatement très proche de Ron. Ils avaient reçu le même type d'éducation et leurs caractères s'accordaient à merveille.

Lorsqu'il se renseigna sur Harry, il fut surpris de constater à quel point les avis à son égard étaient tranchés. Certain l'adoraient, d'autre le haïssaient.

Tous les esclaves tentaient de se rapprocher du nouveau venu car l'attention que le prince lui avait portée ne pourrait qu'être un atout pour ses proches.

Mais Armand ne pouvait que se sentir proche de ses contemporains européens qui avaient le mérite de parler des langues connues. Ces derniers ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le jeune noble.

Ce ne fut que le soir venu qu'il put enfin le rencontrer. Harry s'était calmé et avait repris un masque affable, prêt à faire face à celui qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas prétendre ne rien comprendre puisqu'il parlait parfaitement le français et que tous ses amis le savaient.

Pourtant le nouvel esclave était indéniablement sympathique et instruit, ce qu'Harry appréciait énormément. Cependant, il se refusa catégoriquement à le montrer, du moins pour l'instant.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux hommes discutaient ensemble lorsque Drago pénétra dans le patio et tendit la main vers Armand. Se dernier s'en saisit doucement et ils partirent vers le jardin.

A aucun moment Drago n'avait regardé Harry, il n'avait pas semblé le voir et cela le laissa sans voix, complètement abattu, les yeux perdus.

à suivre...

**Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de demander une review, d'autant que je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre. Mais j'avoue que ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**Vega**

**p.s : je préfère éviter de dire à bientôt même si j'espère tout de même**


	14. Chapter 14: il m'a déjà oublié

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note : Nan nan vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne serais sans doute pas aussi rapide la prochaine fois. Seulement j'ai été inspiré par tous vos commentaires choqués par le comportement de Drago. Eh bien je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite. Comme je tiens à ce que je porte en ce moment, je vous serais gré d'éviter tout ce qui est tomates pourries (clin d'œil à vif d'or).**

**Maintenant, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews faute de temps mais elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et c'est grâce à elles que je n'abandonne pas. Juste une chose, KIM, je tenais à te répondre, je ne peux pas écrire au minimum une fois par semaine. Je suis étudiante et à côté de cela, je tiens à entretenir ma vie sociale et accessoirement à me reposer de temps en temps. De plus il arrive que je n'aie franchement pas envie d'écrire. C'est pourquoi les dates de mes parutions sont vraiment très aléatoires. Cependant, je peux garantir que je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic.**

**Je remercie également Cora pour son avis sur ce chapitre et je souhaite bon courage à Sinelune qui est privée de net : je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu vaincra !**

**Voilà j'ai fini de vous soûler avec mes commentaires. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. Quand à moi je pars me cacher.**

**Chapitre 13: il m'a déjà oublié**

Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux jours de l'échéance fixée par Drago. Harry se sentait très nerveux, d'une part parce qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse qu'il allait donner au prince et d'autre part parce que ce dernier ne faisait absolument plus attention à lui, trop obnubilé par son nouvel esclave.

Armand occupait entièrement Drago. Sa disponibilité, son enthousiasme, en faisait un être que tout le harem depuis quelques jours, Harry était devenu véritablement imbuvable.

Jamais il ne s'était fait au principe du Harem et, même si la vie ici était relativement douce, Harry, lui, ne supportait pas le principe de la polygamie. Sa religion, son éducation, tout l'opposait violemment à la culture orientale. Mais il avait rencontré Drago et avait appris à le connaître. Les deux hommes s'étaient découverts de nombreux point commun et Harry avait vécu l'abandon du prince comme une véritable trahison. Si le jeune homme ne pensait pas pouvoir parler de sentiments amoureux, il croyait au moins être l'ami du prince.

Du coup, Ron, Seamus, Dean et les autres supportaient le désespoir et la colère de Harry qui se comportait en véritable tyran. Il se montrait exigeant en amitié, voir même exclusif, et ne tolérait pas qu'on le laisse de côté pour quoi que ce soit.

Toute son éducation de noble habitué à être servi et à ce qu'on ne le contredise pas ressortait et ses amis en souffraient. Si Ron avait l'habitude et ne disait trop rien parce qu'il connaissait Harry depuis un certain temps déjà, les autres commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Le jeune médecin roux tentait de les tempérer, mais la tension montait inévitablement et le rouquin se décida à prendre son ami à part pour lui parler de son comportement.

Ils étaient dans la chambre du brun lorsque Ron commença à parler. Il dit tout, tout ce qu'il reprochait à Harry depuis quelque temps. Mais son ami le pris très mal et jeta son ami hors de sa chambre en lui hurlant qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien et qu'il était indigne de lui parler.

Depuis, les remontrances de Ron avaient tout de même portées leurs fruits. Harry s'était effacé et passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à errer seul sans les jardins. Il évitait tout le monde et se repliait complètement sur lui-même, se laissant aller à la mélancolie. Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir avec Drago, de s'entraîner avec lui, et ses journées lui semblaient bien mornes désormais.

Il était tranquillement assis dans un sofa du patio, seul et lisait un ouvrage récemment apporté au harem. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drago ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il s'était complètement isolé de ses camarades et avait opté pour la solitude afin d'éviter de s'emporter comme il l'avait fait les premiers jours.

Depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision, le harem semblait apaisé. Même si Harry avait de nombreux ennemis, il était tout de même l'un des esclaves les plus importants, et son humeur se ressentait dans l'ensemble du harem.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince pénétra dans le patio. Il aperçu le jeune homme et se dirigea vers lui. Harry l'avait immédiatement remarqué, mais il ne daigna pas relever son regard. Le prince se campa devant lui et attendit un instant sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit dans l'attitude de son esclave. Enervé d'être ainsi ignoré, Drago l'appela :

"- Harry ?

Ce dernier leva vers le prince un regard empli d'insolence. Il le défiait du regard.

Cette attitude déplu immédiatement au prince. Il le lui fit remarquer.

"- regarde moi autrement ! dit il en colère.

"- Je te regarde comme je l'entends, le défia le jeune esclave.

Drago, dans un accès de colère, saisi fermement le bras nu de Harry et le força à se lever et à lui faire face.

"- Pour qui te prends tu ? Cracha le prince. Je te rappelle que tu me dois obéissance !

"- Je m'en moque ! Je pourrais te demander la même chose après tout non ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais accepté de n'être qu'un simple objet parmi tant d'autres ! Je ne serais jamais à ta disposition Drago ! fit le jeune homme en insistant volontairement sur le prénom du prince. Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas un vulgaire paysan, je suis noble et j'estime que je dois être traité comme tel ! Je ne suis pas un mouchoir que tu peux prendre et jeter suivant ton bon vouloir ! Le pire dans tout cela, fit le jeune homme d'un ton amer, c'est que tu me demandes de prendre une décision, et tu ne fais rien pour que j'accepte ta proposition ! Alors j'en viens sérieusement à me demander pourquoi tu m'as donné ce choix ? A quoi bon puisqu'il semblerait que ce soit complètement fictif ! Saches que je te méprise Drago ! Il n'est peut être pas encore temps que je te donne ma réponse, mais tu m'as vraiment déçu. Je t'avais cru de bonne éducation, en vérité, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire goujat.

Harry se tut, légèrement essoufflé par sa tirade, la mine écoeurée, la déception se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Drago sans que celui-ci ne réagisse pour le retenir. Le prince se sentait perdu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son comportement avait blessé son esclave favori.

Il le laissa partir et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Comme il était seul, il se laissa aller et se pris la tête dans les mains. Il se rendait compte de son erreur et s'en voulait énormément. Son cœur était serré et battait irrégulièrement. Il inspira fortement pour se calmer et se releva. Son masque recomposé, il décida de retourner voir Harry. Après tout, il était un humain et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait céder au caprice d'un homme qui, même s'il était noble, était avant toute chose son esclave, au même titre que tous les autres. Il allait devoir le lui faire comprendre, au risque de lui déplaire, quoique de toute façon, il semblerait que ce soit déjà le cas.

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre, bouleversé et furieux. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et observa le plafond. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et observa le plafond puis inspira doucement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à Ron mais les deux hommes étaient en froid et Harry se retrouvait seul, face à lui-même. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et la lecture ne suffirait pas à lui faire oublier, ne serais ce que pour un instant, ce qui venait de se passer. Lui qui avait souhaité regagner l'attention de Drago, venait de tout gâcher. Il se morigéna intérieurement et ne prit pas garde à l'entrée du prince qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

Il se jeta presque sur Harry qui poussa tout d'abord un cri de surprise.

"- Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'il d'une voix où se mêlaient étonnement et angoisse.

"- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, répondit froidement le prince, submergé par le désir.

Il commença à dévêtir son esclave qui se débattait comme il pouvait pour échapper à cette étreinte forcée. Harry ne suppliait pas, mais intérieurement, son cœur se déchirait en une multitude de petits morceaux qu'il serait très difficile de ressouder.

Drago s'était mis à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps qu'il dominait.

D'un seul coup, Harry se détendit et le prince s'arrêta, le regardant surpris. Ce subit changement d'attitude lui avait rendu la raison et il regarda curieusement l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Ce dernier affichait une passivité frustrante pour le prince qui se senti vexé.

Il aimait Harry pour sa fougue et refusait de le voir ainsi, acceptant sa destinée, acceptant de se laisser prendre, allant à l'encontre des ses propres convictions.

Le prince se releva vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact même de la peau de son esclave. Il lui lança un dernier regard, se rhabilla et abandonna son esclave.

Furieux et frustré, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Armand et entra sans frapper. Ce dernier était seul et se leva vivement à l'entrée du prince.

Drago lui fit signe de le suivre. Le nouvel esclave obéit rapidement, suivant son maître jusque dans ses appartements. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer sur le chemin de sa chambre et, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il se retourna et s'approcha doucement, de manière séductrice. Il effeuilla Armand sans que celui-ci se montre réticent. Il l'embrassa, et se senti heureux lorsqu'il senti la langue de son partenaire lui répondre doucement, presque timidement.

Le prince se déshabilla à son tour avant de pousser le jeune homme sur son lit. Il le prépara doucement, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Ce physique lui faisait penser à Harry, et c'est en pensant à lui qu'il fit l'amour à Armand, se montrant doux et attentionné, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait attentions à ses autres esclaves.

Alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, Armand ouvrit brusquement les yeux, au grand déplaisir du prince. Ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Harry. Afin de se perdre dans son imagination, il ferma violemment les yeux, imaginant celui qu'il aurait voulu voir gémissant de plaisir sous lui.

Il fini par jouir mais il se sentait amer et insatisfait alors qu'Armand lui, était comblé par tant d'attention. Cependant, il connaissait son rôle et il se releva, s'habilla et quitta Drago pour retourner dans sa chambre sans un mot.

**A suivre…**

**Devinez qui Armand va rencontrer ????? nan je ne suis pas sadique, disait elle en planquant sa tête dans le sable pour se cacher…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ??????**

**Est-ce que l'auteur mérite d'être récompensé pour son incroyable rapidité (oui oui j'ai bien dis rapidité…hum juste cette fois oui je sais…)**

**En tout cas je sais que vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir mis en alert et un petit geste de vous me ravirait et éclairerait mes mornes et ennuyeuses journées de cours. Et puis il est vrai que ça pourrait éventuellement me motiver d'avantage… non je ne fais pas de chantage !**

**Bisous a tous et peut être à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre

**Harem**

Auteur : vega264

Dislaimer : tout est à JK Rowling

Rating **R**

Pairing **HP/DM** donc **Homophobe s'abstenir**

**Note : Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui je sais, ca va faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas updaté de chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'avoue que je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage d'écrire. Mais voilà, ca y est le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. **

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient et les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissé, car c'est grâce à elles que j'ai fini par boucler enfin ce chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à ma Cora qui a gentiment essayé d'épurer ce chapitre de ses innombrables fautes. Elle s'arrache les cheveux de la tête avec moi la pauvre. Parce que oui je suis un cas, je le sais, mais c'est pas pour ça que je m'améliore… bisous ma puce.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Résumé du chapitre 13** : Harry est très nerveux car il va bientôt devoir donner sa réponse au prince. Il se montre insupportable avec ses amis car Drago reporte toute son attention sur Armand, le nouvel esclave qui lui ressemble étrangement. Harry écoeuré s'en prend violemment au Prince et lui reproche de ne rien faire pour qu'il dise oui. Du coup, Drago s'emporte et tente de le violer avant de réaliser ce qu'il fait et de reporter sa frustration sur Armand avec qui il couche.

**Chapitre 14**

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il en voulait toujours à Drago d'avoir tenté de le violer et pourtant, il regrettait presque que le prince se soit arrêté et ait fui.

Ne le désirait-il donc pas ? Lui, le seul esclave à s'être refusé à lui !

Ne parvenant pas à rester inactif, Harry décida de quitter sa chambre afin de se rendre dans le patio. La pénombre y régnait et offrait au lieu une sérénité introuvable dans la journée. Poussant un profond soupir, le jeune homme s'installa dans un fauteuil en osier et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit brutalement en entendant un léger bruit provenant du couloir menant aux appartements de Drago.

Se redressant légèrement, il aperçut Armand qui se dirigeait discrètement vers sa chambre. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait trahi, humilié.  
Ainsi le prince l'avait rejeté et avait préféré coucher avec Armand ! « Mais pourquoi »?! se demanda-t-il avec tristesse. Pourquoi lui avoir laisser le choix si ce n'était que pour mieux le rejeter ensuite ?! Le jeune brun avait envie de vomir, maintenant il le savait, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une pute aux yeux de son prince, une jolie chose au mieux, un jouet dont on profite un temps puis qu'on jette quand on en est lassé.

Une fois qu'Armand eut disparu de son champ de vision, le jeune homme se leva et commença à se déshabiller lentement. Il ressentait le désir violent de se baigner, afin d'évacuer toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules au cours de ces dernières heures.

Tout à son occupation, il n'entendit pas Drago entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier se garda bien de signaler sa présence et se dissimula même derrière un pilier, observant avec fascination le corps de Harry se dévoiler. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir son grain de peau si fin, si doux au contact de ses doigts. Il avait envie de laisser sa langue glisser sur ce corps si appétissant.

Bientôt, il le vit entièrement nu, illuminé par un rayon de lune, divine apparition, la plus belle d'entre toutes.

Il sentit son sexe réagir à cette vision onirique et se mordit violemment les lèvres afin de contenir le gémissement qui n'aurait pas manqué de le trahir.

Cependant, Drago gardait un espoir : demain matin il saurait enfin, Harry allait lui donner sa réponse. Il pourrait enfin faire l'amour à ce corps somptueux qui se dévoilait à lui en ce moment.

Pourtant, il se sentait envahis d'un horrible doute. D'un seul coup, il doutait de son charme, de ce pouvoir de séduction qu'il pensait avoir toujours eu sur le brun.

C'est en soupirant qu'il retourna discrètement dans sa chambre et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Pensant sans cesse au lendemain, tentant de deviner toutes les réponses possibles d'Harry. Il angoissait véritablement.

De son côté, le brun sorti de l'eau une heure après s'y être glissé, sans être parvenu à se détendre réellement.

Il retourna également dans sa chambre mais ne dormit pas une minute. Il pensait sans cesse à la réponse qu'il allait devoir donner au prince.

Ce moment arriva d'ailleurs bien trop vite au goût des deux jeunes hommes.

C'est pourtant en fin d'après midi seulement que le prince pu aller poser la question fatidique à son bel esclave. Il aurais aimé y aller plus tôt seulement le ramassis d'imbéciles qui l'entouraient avaient décidés de le harceler toute la journée.

De son côté, Harry attendait, prenant le retard de Drago pour de l'indifférence, le confortant ainsi dans la réponse qu'il allait donner.

Au coucher du soleil, on frappa enfin à sa porte. Le prince était là, devant lui, si beau, si désirable…

Non ! il devait être fort, ne pas se laisser avoir, même si Drago le suppliait !

Ce dernier entra sans attendre l'invitation de son esclave et demanda :

- Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Et ?

- C'est non…

Cela le déchirait de devoir donner cette réponse car il avait de plus en plus envie de s'offrir au prince. Mais Armand serait plus docile, bien mieux que lui pour Drago... Au pire, Ron pourrait être un bon soutien, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Bien, répondit le prince de manière neutre alors qu'en réalité il avait envie de hurler et de secouer Harry, de lui demander pourquoi il se refusait encore à lui !

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le jeune esclave ajouta :

- Je suis sûr qu'Armand vous satisfera grandement…

Ne voulant ni ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Drago sorti rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était triste et soucieux. Pourquoi Harry lui avait-t-il parlé d'Armand ? Est-ce qu'il les avait vus ? Sans son relâchement d'hier, Harry aurait-il dit oui ?

Pour en être certain, le prince décida d'aller questionner Armand. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Lorsque le bel esclave le vit, il se redressa en souriant, pensant que le prince souhaitait passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Cependant, voyant son air sombre, son sourire disparu aussitôt et il demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous mon Prince ? Vous semblez bien sombre.

Préférant aller droit au but, Drago demanda :

- Harry t'as t'il vu revenir de ma chambre hier soir ?

- Oui, répondit Armand un peu surpris, il se baignait dans le patio. Il a essayé de se dissimuler en m'apercevant. J'en ai déduit qu'il souhaitait être seul alors je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour ne pas le déranger. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondit Drago en ressortant aussi vite qu'il était entré. « Pour rien », se murmura t'il une dernière fois pour lui-même.

Alors il avait tout gâché, vraiment. Il était trop faible pour se maîtriser suffisamment longtemps pour plaire à l'esclave qu'il désirait par-dessus tout ! Trop faible et surtout trop stupide ! Comment avait-il pu espérer retrouver Harry dans son nouvel esclave ? Certes la ressemblance physique était assez forte entre les deux, pourtant le regard de Harry était incomparable, si lumineux, si expressif et brillant d'intelligence et de caractère ! Il était la seule personne qui ne le voyait non pas comme un prince mais comme un homme ! A aucun moment il ne s'était vraiment soumit, à aucun moment il n'avait renoncé à lui tenir tête.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'Armant se substituerait à lui, si incomparable !

C'est la mine sombre qu'il retourna dans ses appartements, seul, à ruminer contre sa bêtise.

De son côté, Harry regardait la porte close devant lui, les larmes brûlant ses yeux. Il y avait tant d'indifférence, tant de mépris de la part de cet homme qu'il avait constamment envie de voir, de toucher… A ce moment, maintenant qu'il avait dit « non », il eut envie de dire « oui ». « Oui » à tout. Il avait envie qu'on le touche, qu'on caresse son corps alangui, qu'on l'embrasse, doucement, en prenant le temps de découvrir chaque zone sensible, chaque grain de peau alors qu'il se cambrerait, obéissant à cette main volontaire qui l'amadouerait grâce au plaisir prodigué.

Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis qu'une unique larme glissait le long de sa joue. Mais on lui avait toujours enseigné que pleurer était une faiblesse ! Aussi il essuya rageusement la traîtresse qui reflétait cet instant de relâche. Il devait se reprendre, oublier !

Une idée qu'il jugea lumineuse traversa alors sons esprit. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et qui mieux que Ron pourrait l'aider dans le cas présent ?

Il quitta alors sa chambre en silence décidé à ne plus penser au prince et à se montrer aussi égoïste que lui et ce malgré les conséquences dramatiques qui résulteraient peut être de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il gratta discrètement à la porte de son ami et attendit. Peut de temps après, le roux torse nu vint lui ouvrir.

Harry entra aussitôt dans la chambre et referma derrière lui avant de se jeter sur les lèvres appétissante (yeurk c'est moi qui écrit ça !!) du médecin. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, trop surpris pour réagir. Harry ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi l'embrassait t'il ? Et pourquoi avec cette sorte de soif désespérée, comme s'il avait passé une semaine dans le désert sans boire ?! Chose impossible d'ailleurs. Il le repoussa doucement mais fermement et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il Harry ? Je ne te comprends pas.

- Je veux juste oublier Ron, répondit le brun d'un air désespéré. Je veux qu'on m'aime, juste une fois alors je suis venu. Je t'en prie aime moi !

- Je…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser, Harry embrassa de nouveau son ami, transmettant toute sa passion, tout son besoin d'être aimé.

Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, Ron se laissa entraîner dans cette union coupable, même s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois. Harry avait besoin d'oublier et ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour risquer sa tête deux fois de suite. En espérant d'ailleurs qu'ils ne seraient pas surpris cette fois-ci.

Heureusement, ils ne le furent pas. Cependant, la satisfaction d'Harry fut de courte durée. Le moment de bonheur et d'oubli qui suivi l'orgasme fut remplacé bien vite par le goût amer de s'être servi de son ami et de s'être comporté aussi bassement que le prince.

Comment avait il pu être suffisamment bête pour croire qu'il allait pouvoir oublier le prince dans les bras d'un autre ? C'était vraiment ridicule de sa part. N'osant regarder Ron, il se leva et se rhabillât en vitesse avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, sous le regard attristé du rouquin qui aurait tout de même aimé que cet instant de pure magie s'éternise un peu. Après tout, même dans ses rêves les plus fou, il n'avait pas imaginé un jour coucher avec son ami. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Mais ce rapide revirement dans le comportement d'Harry avait eu du bon car à peine une demi heure après qu'il ait rejoins sa chambre, le Harem entier fur réveiller brutalement.

Un évènement dramatique venait de se produire.

A suivre…

**Voila, c'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est l'avant dernier de mon histoire. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, je vais faire de mon mieux mais il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas avant la rentrée. De toute façon je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, il vaut mieux que j'arrête de faire des promesses que je ne tiens de toute façon pas.**


End file.
